Dance Of Swords
by catse2000
Summary: There hasn't been a mission in some time, and Hiei has become bored. But what happens when a girl he saves in his search for entertainment ends up becoming his next mission? I tried to fix chap.5 but the computer didn't seem to want to work with me..
1. They Meet

Catse: Hiyya everyone! I've got a new story and I was hoping it would be liked. I had a few funny ideas for it and everything written in, and the story itself is almost finished! I just have to load up the rest! Oh well, enjoy the story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclamer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I dream that someday I might...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiei was bored.

Down right bored.

He had yet to kill anything in an entire month and that loser Koenma had yet to free him from this prison called Tokyo.

Day in and day out he watched these measly humans walk around, some lost and others performing their daily rituals.

He wondered how these weak, diseased little animals were able to perform the same exact tasks every day with out tiring, and how they fought on even after they had been beaten. They were courageous, but usually a stupid folk, as a breed of animal that was only one step ahead of the regular mortal beast.

Hiei had nothing to do, and he blamed that idiot Koenma for it.

Several times he wanted to slice the toddlers head off, but upon the realization that he wouldn't being doing himself any good by doing it, he kept himself at bay.

Today seemed as any boring regular day... He sat in his tree in the park, watching the human offspring play in the grass...the ducks swim in the pond, and thought of a nice killing on some demon if it were possible.

He would clean his sword all the while, and sometimes get into the habit of day dreaming of death to all that frolicked beneath him.

What a dream!

Their blood spilling on the green grass, tainting it, and the remainders of the living running for their lives.

But of course, Koenma had restrained that too.

_Stupid child-sized ruler._

The day passed on quickly and the night was just as cool and graceful, the trees swaying in the breeze.

Hiei should have rested but he was rest less.

Boredom had caused him to be so.

Finally, giving up on his thoughts of sleep, he slipped his sword in his belt and took off in search of entertainment.

He couldn't kill a human of course, but he might get lucky and find a demon or something that had slipped through the force field surrounding the demon world.

He didn't know how lucky he was.

Upon coming over the west side of town, the more "dangerous side" of town, he couldn't help but catch a woman's scream on the wind.

Curious, he decided to check it out.

He wasn't surprised at the sight he saw, just giddy with excitement.

Two demons, low class but still demons, were descending onto this innocent girl that was backing up into an alley way.

The demons were regular...horned...weapons raised high...usual evil gleam in their eye...nothing special to look at there.

The girl however caught Hiei's attention, and he would ponder the reason many times in the future.

She was small, probably just a little taller than him, with long silky waves of black hair, and deep set, pretty blue eyes.

The woman only wore a simple dress, with a red lining and the design of light blue cranes over the white bulk of the dress, and she normal human shoes and a small bag with food in it.

She had just recently come from one of the food stores he had seen humans buying from.

He usually wondered why they bought food when so much of it flew over their heads and wandered in their alleys.

The woman looked rather frightened, with her hands over her head and her eyes blazing with worry, but there was something else.

It was almost as if she wasn't afraid, but only acting it.

Hiei wondered if this was a demon trick, set out to lure unsuspecting people into a trap.

Well, in any case, it would be interesting.

He figured he'd watch the situation for a moment, taking in the demon's actions before killing them. Besides, it made no difference to him whether the woman lived or died.

She wasn't his problem.

The girl tried to scream again, but one of the demons clapped his grubby hand over her mouth and shoved her into one of the walls, his club raised in preparation for a kill.

She fought and scratched and kicked, but the demon seemed too strong for her. Humans...

They were nothing but weaklings after all...

Well...scratch that...Yusuke wasn't a weakling, even though he had been when they first fought.

Yusuke was new to fighting demons then, and had only merely won by tricking him so that he could shoot his back.

Later, after the tournament with Toguro, Yusuke had actually been a match, equaling in speed, strength, and stamina with Hiei himself! Although Yusuke was of course half demon, it didn't matter too much considering that he still won with the weak side pulling him back.

Then there was Kuwabara...

Hiei didn't know whether to call him idiotic, skilled,...or perhaps just plain lucky.

The guy was a walking embarrassment, even though he had managed to win a few fights and actually come to help them in minor ways.

Still...The guy was too confident in his puny spirit sword!

The girl screamed again...

How had she managed to break free?

He saw the demon holding his bleeding hand in certain pain...

Perhaps she had bitten him. It didn't matter, for a moment later the other demon had her shoved against the wall as well, this time holding her throat in his hands.

Hiei didn't know why, but this development angered him.

It was nothing but a worthlessly weak human girl and here he was actually feeling pity and resentment towards the demons!

Well in any case, it was about time to intrude on their fun.

Hiei dropped down to the opening of the alley and snickered. He knew their sensitive ears would hear it, and so he waited for them to turn around and notice him. Just as he thought, they turned around to smile at him.

He grinned himself, but before they could make any jokes about his size or appearance, he had snaked out at them and sliced them both in half, leaving their bodies in bloody heap on the ground.

They hadn't stood a chance...dumb fools...

The girl stared at him for a moment, and in that same moment Hiei thought about decapitating her.

But there were several reasons holding him back.

One was that he couldn't kill a human...especially under probation as he was...

And secondly...there was just something about her that made him feel inferior...

Inferior...?

Out of all traits in the world did it have to be that one!

Why not be she was taller...or stronger...or more skillful...but superior!

"...um..." she began, but Hiei wouldn't hear it.

He leapt up on the roof of the building and vanished...leaving her to fend for herself from there on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What did you think? I had gotten the idea from a strange dream I had where Hiei and I were best buddies fighting demons, and so I formed it into a story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So far I have at least eight others to go. Ja Ne!


	2. The New Case

Catse: Hello people! Here's chapter two of my fic. I hope you like the story. I'll try to upload everything today if I can, but I'm usually too busy to do much more than right the stuff. Oh well, enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but dreaming couldn't hurt right?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, Koenma called everyone into his office.

It seemed somewhat urgent, and so everyone got into wondering what it was he wanted.

When everyone was in the room, the toddler hopped on the desk and sucked on his pacifier intentively.

"I have a specific case, one that is going to take more time than usual." He told them, keeping them in suspense as he always liked to do.

It usually ticked them off too...well...except for Kurama who always seemed to be calm about everything. They had rarely ever seen him truly angry.

"So who do we have to beat up?" Yusuke asked, slouching in one of the chairs before the desk.

He propped his feet up and laid his hands behind the back of his head in a comfortable position.

"There is no one to beat up Yusuke...but there is someone you have to protect instead."

Koenma acknowledged, walking to the other side of the desk.

"Protect? You mean like there's some guy with demons chasing after him or something?"

Kuwabara wondered aloud, inviting everyone to hear his thoughts.

"No. She's a girl. Her name is Sutamina Nohara and she lives at this address." Koenma handed Yusuke a slip of paper.

Everyone crowded around it, looking over the address.

"She lives close to me." Kurama stated, staring at the paper.

"Good. You take the case." Yusuke replied, shoving the paper into Kurama's hands.

"Yusuke!" Koenma began.

"Look Koenma! I beat bad guys, I don't play babysitter for some chick that doesn't know how to defend herself! I'm outta here!" Yusuke marched out of the room, leaving a bewildered group of people behind.

"What's his problem?" Botan asked as she entered the room, looking curious.

"He and Keiko got into a fight, and so he's mad at every girl he sees now." Kuwabara informed with a grin.

Kurama shook his head with a wane smile and Hiei simply glared at Kuwabara for his information.

Koenma jumped from the table and began pacing on the floor.

"This isn't good! I wasn't expecting this! I thought he would take the job no problem!" he mumbled, sucking on his pacifier.

"Why does this Sutamina Nohara need to be protected?" Kurama asked, stuffing the paper in his pocket.

"Well, it has to do with her parents. Her mother was a dancer and her father was a mediator for demons and humans alike. He helped Sensui Shinobu many a time in getting demons back into their world." Koenma informed, jumping back on the desk again. (For those that don't know or haven't seen the newest episodes, Sensui was the former Spirit Detective)

"Interesting." Kurama mumbled, his hand against his chin.

"I agree." Koenma added. "In any case, we are to meet her this afternoon. Are you all ready to go?"

The four of them looked from one to the other and nodded as if it was a stupid question that didn't need to be answered.

Koenma nodded back and turned into his teenage form, so as not to spook the girl they were to meet.

Botan opened up a portal and the group entered, landing just a few steps before Sutamina's front door.

"Let me handle this." Koenma acknowledged, stepping up to the door.

The group followed him, curious to what the girl looked like. Koenma knocked, and a moment later, the door opened.

Hiei couldn't believe it.

It was that girl...that girl he had saved...!

She was standing in front of the doorway, in a pair of overalls and a t- shirt, looking bewildered.

The girl called Sutamina looked everyone over curiously, but when her eyes landed on Hiei, she lit up.

"Oh you! I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me the other night! Please, all of you, come in!" she chirped, opening the door up wide.

Everyone stared at Hiei in confusion, and the only reply they received was an indifferent "Hn" as Hiei walked by them into the house.

The group followed and was asked to sit on the couch while Sutamina left to finish something.

They heard an old scratchy voice down the hall call: "Suta, who is at the door?"

"Some friends Gramps!" She announced as she walked down the hallway. "They're here for a visit. Come on, it's your bedtime and Jeopardy is on if I'm correct."

They heard the screech of wheels on the tile in the back, and then, about ten minutes later, a tired looking Sutamina returned with a tray full of glasses of tea and a plate of cookies.

She set them on the table and beckoned them to help themselves. As she sat down, she grabbed her own cup and took a sip.

"So, what brings you strangers to my home? I don't believe I've done anything to earn myself any attention." She asked, looking timid.

"You are Sutamina Nohara right?" Koenma asked, helping himself to a cookie.  
  
"Yes."

"Your parents were Koudo Nohara and Hinote Nohara, correct?"

"Yes again."

Koenma sighed, and then, as if he was trying to be in a soap opera, he took Sutamina's hand and held it in his own.

"You are in danger Sutamina Nohara."

"Okay, one thing. No one but the people I work for, call me Sutamina. Everyone else calls me Suta, or Mina. Secondly, I already know I'm in danger and I am working to protect myself. So if you excuse me, I have to fix my grandfather's dinner." She glared at Koenma and stood up to leave.

"Suta? You are at least sixteen right?" Kurama asked, staring at the girl.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"No. I don't need school." She walked away on them right there and then and into the kitchen to prepare the food.

The group took her leave of the room as their invitation to leave the home.  
  
They all stood up, except for Hiei who had been leaning against the wall the entire time, and left the living room.

Koenma shook his head.

Again, another thing he hadn't expected.

"We were just telling her that we'd protect her." He mumbled, and Botan smiled wanly and tried to comfort him the best she could.

"So what do we do?" Kuwabara asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess when you and Kurama are not at school, you're watching her. Hiei, you've nothing else to do so why don't you keep your eye on her alright?" Koenma asked.

"Hn." Hiei answered and disappeared.

"I wanted her watched and protected at all times. At least until the full moon of this month."

"What happens then Koenma?" Botan asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But her parents seemed very focused on making sure she was safe until this next full moon. They gave me a letter explaining that their daughter would have something important to do then, and so to protect her until then."

"Where are her parents anyway?" Kuwabara wondered aloud.

"They were killed in a car accident a few years ago." Koenma answered, walking away.

Botan followed him, and they left the street through a portal to the Spirit World.

"Well, guess we start the mission guys." Kuwabara mumbled, sitting on the sidewalk.

"Yes. I gather we should." Kurama agreed, leaning on a tree across the street from the house.

"But something bothers me." he added, closing his eyes.

"What is?" Kuwabara asked, looking behind him.

"Why would a mediator of demons be so easily killed in a car accident of all things?"

"Don't know. Maybe they were hit by a drunk driver."

"Perhaps."

They (well, Kurama knew) were unaware that Hiei stood in the tree, overlooking the house.

Sure it was a stupid mission to protect a measly human, but then again, it was better than nothing.

At least now he had something to do.

Hiei still marveled at how this girl captivated him.

He wasn't sure how she managed to do so, but she did.

Just looking at her drew him into staring at her, and then he couldn't stop.

He wouldn't even blink!

Hiei shook his head.

This human was getting to him and he didn't like it.

Nothing should be able to gather as much attention from him as this girl.

Hiei was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the scream ring from the house.

Kurama and Kuwabara were up and moving, but they were no match for Hiei's speed, and before they even made it to the front door he had opened the window of the second floor and was inside.

He quickly made his way to where he had heard the scream, and to the now sobbing woman that sat quivering on the floor.

Suta had her face in her hands, and Hiei could smell the tears and the fear that radiated from her.

Upon looking at her grandfather, he knew why.

The old man was dead...dead as one could be, with a pale face and a pair of open eyes that had clouded over from lack of life.

He had a dagger stabbed strait through his heart, and his mouth hung open as if he had tried to scream but couldn't find his voice.

His body was still warm from what Hiei could see, but he was as dead as a doornail to the look.

Now the dagger jabbed into his chest held a slip of paper that was tied around the handle, and Hiei easily slipped it off and read it.

He wasn't at all stunned by the words.  
  
**Girl, you are next. Prepare to die wench!  
**  
That was it.

There was no signature, no marks or splatters of ink other than the cold words.

A minute later, Kurama and Kuwabara busted into the room.

Kuwabara appeared disgusted by the dead elder, but Kurama immediately stepped over to hug the sobbing girl.

"It's okay. Calm down. It's alright. It's going to be alright." He whispered to her in comfort.

Kuwabara ran from the room with his hand over his mouth, ready to barf.

Hiei held out the paper to his partner, and he took it.

Kurama read it a few times over, and then crunched it into a ball and tossed it into a waste basket.

They hadn't expected that whoever was after Suta would kill her grandfather to cause her fear.

Not in their wildest dreams.

This was a demon, that was for certain.

It would be the only thing so cold hearted as that as to rip the girl from the one thing she lived with.

Kuwabara returned to the room a moment later, his face pale and disgusted.

Hiei could tell that he had expelled everything left in his stomach simply from seeing actual human blood.

Weakling....

Suta hiccupped as she held onto Kurama's shirt.

To see such a sight of family being murdered when you had only seen them a moment thence, was a terrible experience, one no one should ever have to deal with.

Yet this girl had lost her parents and her grandfather in a matter of a few years.

A little too early for someone so young.

"Kuwabara. Call the police. They'll need to see this." Kurama ordered, still hugging the girl.

Kuwabara nodded and ran from the room, happy to get away from the display of blood over the elderly human.

Ten minutes later, the police arrived, and a bit after that, the FBI arrived too.

(I don't know whether Japan has the FBI, but oh well. I like the way FBI sounds so cool, and so I'm gonna stick with it! )

They questioned Suta several times, and when they were finally satisfied, they asked that she leave the house on a vacation or something.

They would clean the mess and have the man sent to a morgue to be analyzed, and then they would get back to her.

Botan appeared on the side walk when the police had left, and told a now calmer Suta that Koenma had requested she stay at his castle until demons stopped trying to hunt her down.

Sutimina nodded weakly and followed Botan into the portal, Kurama still holding her in an attempt to give her whatever comfort he could.

The FBI didn't even noticed that the group had walked into the air and disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? If you're wondering where I got the names from, I had checked out this website where English could be translated to romanized Japanese, and from there I derived the names. Sutamina means Energy, Nohara means field, which should help give a clue to why demons are after her. Her parents, Koudo and Hinote, mean Earth and Fire as to represent two of the four elements of nature. I thought it would be cool...and I couldn't really think of anything ot name the parents so I stuck with that idea. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll really try to update everthing to day, I promise!


	3. Feelings

Catse: Here's chapter three. I hope you like it. Sorry if some of the characters don't seem to appear very much, but this was basically from just Hiei's point of view. Oh well, I hope you enjoy, and review me on what you think!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: You already know this, so I'll jump you to the story. If you need reference, just check out that others and you'll find it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiei sat in the tree the entire night, watching the poor girl sleep in misery.

She continually had nightmares of when her grandfather had been killed, and so it didn't provide her with a restful sleep.

Usually, Hiei wouldn't care one way or the other in this matter.

So she had lost a family member?

Who cared?

Certainly not him!

Yet...he couldn't help but feel...as if he and she had something in common...

As it was, his family had abandoned him...leaving him to die to who knew what, and now he had his little sister trying to find him.

She had her family killed off slowly, and now she was alone.

They were both alone, and that's probably why Hiei felt so close to her.

She was experiencing the same sleepless nights he occasionally had when he actually slept.

Hiei had killed many beings of life...so many he couldn't be able to name them all.

He had seen rivers of blood, bodies ripped to shreds, and lives taken with out a single care of how they felt before they died.

The part that kept him awake, was that he had done most of it.

He had killed many...and why...?

No real reason at all...

He had thought about changing the way he did things...about listening to living creatures before killing them in a painful torture.

But, because he had killed so many, he felt he couldn't go back.

There was no going back from the way he was now, and that would be final.

Hiei sighed as he watched the girl shift in her bed, mumbling now and then about some sort of demon that plagued her nightmares and how she missed her parents.

After a while of her shifting and helpless whimpers, Hiei became and annoyed and prepared to leave.

He heard something though...something strange that he hadn't expected... "No...no you...stay...please...stay..."

She mumbled, shifting in bed again.

Was she talking to him...?

Or perhaps it was something in the dream that she had seen.

In any case, he couldn't bring himself to leave the window, and so he remained in the tree, watching her try to sleep the entire night.

For the next few days, Suta was very depressed.

She didn't step out of the room given to her at Koenma's palace, and she refused to talk when others came to cheer her up.

Botan went in several times to try to cheer her up, but every try failed miserably.

Kurama, Koenma, and Kuwabara all tried their hands at it too, but also failed.

Hiei was the only one that hadn't done anything about her depression.

It wasn't that he didn't care...Now he was interested enough in this girls antics to watch her for any signs of bad happenings.

It was just...that he didn't know how to comfort her...

He had never been comforted...cared for...never even hugged...

So he was at a loss for something to do.

He merely sat on the branch outside her window, watching her.

Finally, about three days after her grandfather's death, Suta walked to the window and opened it, only to find Hiei sitting on the outside, cleaning his sword.

"Oh...it's you..." She mumbled sadly, a tiny smile in place of her usual frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn. None of your business." Hiei answered, glancing another direction.

There was silence between them for a moment, as Hiei tried not to glance at her face and she fought to enjoy the breeze.

Finally, Suta broke the silence:

"Thankyou." She told him, blushing slightly.

Hiei glanced up from his sword to stare at her a minute, before returning to his work.

"Thank you for saving me when those demons were attacking me."

"I didn't do it to save you. I did it for my own enjoyment." Hiei scowled quietly, trying to regain silence once more.

"It doesn't matter what you did it for. I'm still standing here today talking to you now. Thanks. If you like, you can come inside. I'm making some tea and I thought you might like a cup." Hiei glanced at her with a glare and was answered with a mild smile and Suta returned to the confines of her room.

Hiei stared at the open window with interest.

For the first time in his life, some one had actually wanted his company.

They didn't want anything from him...weren't wishing to trick him...just wanted to have him there.

He longed to go inside and have that cup of tea, but past experiences held him from desires.

Hiei had been tricked in the past, and he didn't like the feeling.

He had been wounded, poisoned, beaten, and fooled because he had believed in a trick, and no matter how harmless this seemed, he wouldn't allow himself to trust anyone else if he could help it.

With one last glance at the window, he jumped from the tree and left to find another haven.

That night, upon boredom, he decided to see how the girl was doing.

Usually he wouldn't care one way of another, but boredom was a terrible plaque and he had no other way to take up time.

He crept up into the tree and was surprised to find that the window was still open to Suta's room.

She lay in bed, tossing and turning as she had the few nights before.

Her silky black hair was kept in a braid as she slept to prevent tangles, and her face was covered in cold sweat from her nightmares.

Another shifting of her body brought Hiei to climb in through the window.

He tried to use his telepathy to see her dreams, but for some reason, his powers didn't work on her mind.

It probably had something to do with why so many things were out to kill her.

Hiei watched her face pinch up in a frightened look, and then how the fear turned to anger, and then to misery.

He noticed how her hands balled up into fists and how her eyes flickered violently.

He stood there for a good ten minutes, watching how she slept, wondering if it were possible to comfort her enough to sleep.

It was one thing if he couldn't sleep, but it was another that she should have to suffer the same thing.

Then, just as he was thinking of leaving the room due to morning, her body began to shake violently, and her mouth began to bubble with saliva.

He stared at her, wandering what was causing her to do it. He had never seen anything act this way, and he wasn't sure why she was doing it in the first place.

But, as any usual being was, his mind was caught up in instinct and he instantly clutched her hand in his own and held it close.

Her shaking didn't stop, nor did it begin to slow.

Hiei's mind raced for options...anything that he could do to make her stop.

Only one came to mind, and he didn't even think about it when he did it.

Hiei snatched Suta's body and pressed it to his, hugging her in a tight embrace he wasn't even sure he was capable of giving until now.

Instantly, her shaking and her lid's flickering stopped, and Suta began to sleep peacefully.

Hiei remained at her bed side the entire night, afraid that if he left the shaking would start up again.

He held her hand in his, enjoying the warmth of her touch for some reason.

He had never allowed anyone to touch him, not even those he called friends, like Kurama or Yusuke.

His only contact with anyone else was usually during a scuffle or a fight for survival.

That was it.

And yet here he was, giving comfort to a girl, and a human no less!

When morning dawned, Hiei left Suta and the room in hopes of finding a safe spot to ponder his actions.

_That was stupid! Clearly stupid! I've got to get away from this girl! She's turning me into a soft fool!_

And Hiei disappeared.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What did you think? I know Hiei seems a little pathetic in here, but I think it's okay. I've made it so as to make Hiei mean and rugged on the outside, but actually he's sort of sad and lonely on the inside. I hope it doesn't anger anyone, but that's that way I think he really is. Oh well, review me and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you! Ja Ne!


	4. The Mall

Catse: I made this chapter to be specifically funny. I hope you like it. I had gotten the idea for it from my brother, whom insisted it would be funny if Hiei went to a mall. Well...this is what I think would happen. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: YYH isn't mine, although sometimes I get to believing it is... When I'm dreaming.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiei was still dozing in another tree when he watched Sutamina Nohara walk out of Koenma's palace into the garden.

She had a bag slung over her shoulder and she looked a little more cheerful than she had before.

When she noticed Hiei up in the tree, she smiled up at him and stopped below him.

"Hello. Your name is Hiei right?"

"Hn."

"Would you know where Botan is? I was wanting to go to the mall today to...you know...get my mind off of things..."

Hiei didn't reply.

He knew where Botan was...where she usually was in Koenma's office discussing missions and souls and things.

The reason was that he could take her to the human world, and he was debating whether he should tell her Botan's location, or take her himself.

"Hello? You still alive up there?" She asked him sarcastically, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "I'd like to go today."

"I'll take you." He mumbled, jumping down from the tree.

"You know how to get there." There was a quick nod and a glare, and a moment later, a portal had opened and Hiei had pressed the human girl to the other side.

"Thanks." She replied. "Hey! How about you come with me to the mall? It would be fun right?"

Mall...?

What was a Mall...?

"What's wrong? Don't like malls?" she asked, looking mischievous.

"Hn. I have no business in a mall." Hiei replied, glaring another direction.

"Do you know what a mall is?"

"Hn."

"I thought so. It's a large complex of stores and shops, meant for a shopper's delight. I was wondering if you'd go with me because I don't want to be alone. That and I'm sure you're the only one there to protect me."

Hiei stared at her a moment, as if asking "Why?"

She understood his confusion and answered him back:

"The other two, Kuwabara and Kurama, have school today. It is a Wednsday you know."

She smiled.

She was actually smiling.

Hiei guessed she was trying to appear like she had gotten past her depression, but really she hadn't.

Her grandfather must have meant a lot to her.

"Hn. I will go with you to this mall. But only once." He mumbled, landing next to her.

"Oh really! Thank you!" she acknowledged, hugging him.

Second bodily contact he had had with her, but he didn't let her know that.

Why was it getting to hugs? He hated hugs...or didn't he?

Now he was beginning to confuse himself, and he really didn't like that.  
  
It had freaked the hell out of him the first time when he had hugged her, and he wasn't sure if he liked it when she hugged him back.

Then again, warmth was always good...

Suta led him to the large complex called the mall, chatting the entire time about news, events, dreams, wishes, and who knows what else.

Hiei found himself lost in whatever it was she was talking about.

He didn't understand many of the terms she used, like this cellular phone she said she wanted to get, and this television in which humans were forced to act as other people.

What was the use of a television?

Just sit on the side walk, and watch the humans as they pass.

Isn't that enough human drama for you?

"Ah! There it is! We made it!" she announced happily, pointing to the tall building.

It was at least two stories high, a huge place, with many people going in and out of the large glass doors in the front.

"Come on! This is gonna be fun! I've got some cash that I've been saving for a good trip here, and I figured now was the time to use it!" she grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him into the mall.

He forced himself not to blush...but he knew he was.

She was holding his hand!

Holding it like they were...like they were buddies or even closer than that!

He would never understand humans.

They went to several clothing stores, in which Hiei couldn't tell what was worn where and why anyone would want to buy such a revealing sort of shirt as the one he noticed on the mannequins in some of the windows.

She constantly searched for t-shirts, jeans, and whatever else caught her fancy.

Then she tried several outfits on, bought a couple, including a hat she continued to wear through the mall.

When she had looked around enough, she offered for her and Hiei to get a bite to eat at the Food Court.

Now that was a mad house!

So many humans, big and small running around with trays of food, sitting in scattered tables, and talking so much that you couldn't hear anything else if you wanted to.

Not even your own thoughts...

Why was the mall so much fun to humans when it seemed such a misery?

"Hey, there's a Dairy Queen! Come on! I'll get you some steak fingers!" and she giggled as she pulled him along to a line.

Steak fingers...?

What the hell was that?

He knew the steak part, but why were they called fingers?

They had ordered and received their food, and Suta had managed to find them a small table in the corner of the Food Court, where they wouldn't be overwhelmed by the constant chatter and movement of people as they went by.  
  
Hiei pulled out one of the steak fingers and looked it over, wondering what kind of meat it was.

"What's up?" Suta asked, dipping hers in gravy and taking a bite where the gravy was.

"What kind of meat is this?" Hiei actually asked!

With out feeling embarrassed or anything.

Funny...it was easy around her...she always seemed to understand...

"I'd expect it's cow." Suta replied, taking a sip of her soft drink.

"Cow? But why are they called fingers? Cows don't have fingers." He replied, dipping the steak in gravy as he had seen her do.

"Because it's made into strips that look like fingers. So it was given the cute name Steak Fingers. Kind of like a Hot Dog. A Hot Dog isn't a dog, nor does it have any in it, but it's just a cute name to make it for noticeable on the market." She answered, taking another bite of her food.

"And this?" Hiei asked, holding a French fry up.

"Oh that, nothing but a French fry. It's a potato that's been sliced up and fried in grease. It's very good, especially with salt and ketchup." She returned, taking a bite from her fries.

Hiei did the same, and when he went to take a drink of the soda, he half- near freaked out.

The stuff bubbled, like a potion he was being tricked into drinking!

"What the hell—!" he hollered, but Suta pulled him back into the chair before he could do anything they would regret.

"Calm down. It's only a coke. They're supposed to bubble like that. It's a trend with drinks these days. Go on, take a sip."

Hiei glared at the drink with suspicion, but she knew more of the world than he did, and so he figured that one little sip couldn't poison him enough.

He was surprised by the thing she called coke!

It felt interesting on his tongue as it bubbled by, and the drink itself was sweet and refreshing.

He might actually get to liking human food and drink.

When they had finished the meal, Suta asked Hiei a question that had been burning her for a while:

"Hiei? You don't know a lot about humans do you?"

"Hn." He replied, trying not to look obvious.

That only told him that she was correct.

"So you're a demon right?" she asked, walking down on of the hallways.

"Hn."

"Don't you ever answer with anything different?"

"No."

"Oh well...Hey, if you would let me, I could teach you about the human world. What do you say...?"

Teach him about the human world...?

What would he reply...?

He had a short interest for the creatures...and had already declared a liking for their strange food...

Then again, if he learned more about them, he could understand more of what it was that was so interesting to them...what kept them working so hard even when they were beaten and sick.

Hiei nodded his approval, and Suta began to giggle and explain everything she knew to him.

It was a pack load of information, and it taught him a lot.

He now knew what a cellular phone was, and why television was so popular.

He found out more about why people did such things as force themselves to work when they didn't need to, and how they tried to exercise even when they hated it.

The human world was a complicated place, and it would have taken longer than a year to fully explain it to him in detail, but what Suta did explain, helped Hiei a lot.

"Hey! A clothing store! Come on, I'll show you the latest fashions for men!" she announced, dragging Hiei into the store.

"Now let's see. From what I can tell of your outfit, you favor black, loose clothing you can fight in, and shoes that you can run in. Wait there a moment!" Suta disappeared behind the rows and displays of clothes, to return with a small stack. "Here. Go try this stuff on in the dressing room!" she announced, showing him to one of the stalls.

Hiei entered and dropped the clothes on the seat, wondering how it was possible she could order him around like that.

Then again, he was curious to what he would look like in human clothing.

The first item was a black t-shirt, long sleeves, no real design on the front.

Just plain black...

He pulled his shirt off and put that one on.

It sagged against his chest loosely, and Hiei couldn't help but move his arms around to see how well he could work with the outfit.

It seemed okay to use.

Next was a pair of what looked like pants.

They had large bottoms to them, not like the ones he wore that closed in around the middle of the shin and hung tight.

He took his usual pants off to replace them with the others.

They seemed loose, but fit snugly around his waist.

He jumped in the stall, and watched in amazement as the jeans fluttered with him, never denying him any sort of action with his legs.

The last two items he figured were shoes of some sort.

They had a thick rubber base, a decoration of white and black along the sides, and what looked like laces on the front to tighten them up.

He put the shoes on, and worked with the laces until he figured they were tight enough to keep the foot wear on, and stomped the floor to see how they worked.

They were amazingly lighter than his slippers, and had a greater grab of the ground than they did too.

They could also probably cause some damage if he decided to kick anyone.

Fully dressed in new clothing, he stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh!" Suta began, staring at him.

Hiei wondered what it was that seemed so interesting to her.

Was it that the clothing looked bad on him?

He noticed a mirror on the outside of the dressing room door and took a look at himself.

He seemed just like the other humans that walked by, except for his sharp gravity defying hair and the white star like design in it.

Other than that, he blended well.

"That outfit fits you so well Hiei!" she giggled, tugging on the sleeves of the shirt.

So she liked the outfit?

He couldn't help but admit that he liked it too.

It was loose, interesting, and he could move around in it without any sort of restraint whatsoever.

"Do you like the clothing?" Hiei nodded to her question.

"Okay, I'll buy it for you. Come on, I'm sure they'll allow you to walk out of the store wearing them once they're purchased."

They paid for the clothes at the counter, in which the cash register found it a little funny to scan up the price tags while Hiei still wore the clothes.

Once paid for, Hiei retrieved his old outfit and put it in a bag, to walk out of the store looking like a human.

He was surprised again by the good grip of the tennis shoes, as Suta called them, and found himself running around to no where just to try them out.

Suta would giggle all the while, thinking it funny how a being acted when he got his first pair of tennis.

Before they walked out of the mall, Suta convinced him to the return to the food court so that they could get some ice-cream at Dairy Queen.

Hiei wasn't sure what ice-cream was, and so he curiously watched the attendants behind the counter fix up whatever Suta had ordered and hand it to them.

The stuff was in a small plastic cup, with a sort of brownish cream on the inside and a topping of some white puffy stuff that defied the laws of gravity with its layered appearance.

A straw stuck out of this thing called ice-cream, and Hiei found himself taking a curious sip.

The stuff was strong and cold, causing his tongue to freeze up upon contact.

The stuff tasted a little strange though...and so he asked what the flavor was.

"Well, they call it a Moolatte at Dairy Queen. It's ice-cream with the light addition of coffee and French Vanilla. I love these things! Buy them all the time when I can!"

Hiei stared at the drink another moment, and took another sip.

Before they were out of the mall, Hiei found himself full of energy, and ended up running circles around Suta just to burn it off.

He had never felt such a strong boost of energy before in his life, and he figured that if there was anytime he needed any energy for a fight he would buy one of these drinks and he wouldn't possibly loose!

Suta laughed all the while, thinking it cute how Hiei was so energetic.

She also found that he was very talkative when he was hyper too, asking about the age limits of humans, powers or abilities, emotions, anything they actually knew...then about technology and history...and who knows what else.

Suta and Hiei talked and talked, even after they had re-entered the portal to spirit world.

They sat under a tree most of the afternoon, him asking questions, and she answering them to the best of her ability.

Then the conversation turned to her asking questions about the demon world and him answering.

They didn't suspect the audience watching them.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan stood in a window in the kitchen of Koenma's palace staring in amazement at the energetic Hiei and Suta.

Botan continued to giggle, while Kuwabara and Kurama started discussing what it was that had made Hiei so comfortably hyper.

"What did she do to him? This isn't Hiei!" Kuwabara began, staring at the koorime as he talked vividly of the world he grew up in.

"I agree. I've never seen Hiei so relaxed as this." Kurama added, staring at the two as well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The heard a voice from the doorway say. It seemed as if Yusuke had returned to the spirit world, happy because he and Keiko had made up their differences.

He was ready for the mission of protecting this girl, Sutamina Nohara.

"Yusuke, take a look out the window and tell me if you recognize the people outside." Botan told him, with a smile.

Yusuke shrugged and stepped to the window looking outside. He too was surprised.

"Is that Hiei?!" he half-near shouted, but Kuwabara covered his mouth to keep him quiet. "Ssshhh. Yes it is." Kurama replied.

"What the hell is he doing wearing those clothes? And why the hell does he look so hyper! I've never seen him talk so much in my life!"

"I know, that's why we are watching them. It seems Suta has an impact on Hiei far greater than any of us." Kurama acknowledged.

"No kidding."

"I think it's cute! Suta needed someone to talk to and Hiei needed someone he could relax around." Botan added, giggling.

"Yeah, but I never thought Hiei would be so...I don't know...like that...It's crazy!" Kuwabara added, looking confused.

Kurama nodded and continued to stare out the window.

The two continued to talk even after the sun had set and the fire flies came out to the play.

Then Suta spent her time chasing them around, and laughed as Hiei managed to snatch one from the air.

"It's so small! And cute!" she acknowledged after they had put the firefly in a jar. "I wish that I could glow like that!"

"Why?" Hiei asked, looking confused.

He had managed to calm down from his hyper fit earlier, and now he had returned to his normal self.

"I don't know. The fact that you can light someone's way and help them out of a trap could be one reason. I just love the way fireflies look so brilliant and beautiful in the dark. Like they're leading us out of darkness."

"Humans are so creative." Hiei acknowledged, smiling gently.

It was funny how close he had gotten to Suta in such little time.

She was nothing like he had expected a human to be.

He figured all humans were stupid creatures with a mind of their own only until another had taken over it.

Yet Suta seemed different.

She was smart, witty, gentle, and kind.

She could see through the shells others hid themselves behind and bring them out, to enjoy the warm sunshine that was her personality.

Hiei had before vowed that no one...no one would get close!

And yet, she had gotten through his shell and pulled him from his solitary ways.

He found himself wanting to be close to her...and yet he was reminded of the reputation he had...of the history he had left behind.

He was a murderer trying to be a friend of a saint, a pure beautiful saint...

He couldn't...

He couldn't tell her of the things he had done...of the people he had killed with out a care for them or their families...

He promised he'd never tell her, and hoped he'd never have to.

"But demons are creative too Hiei." Suta said with a tender smile. "They just need to be given the chance."

Hiei was surprised when she stepped up to him and handed him the jar with the fire fly in it. He stared at the little bug, and how it seemed to glow in an out, like it was trying to figure out where to shine it's light. Creative...was he creative...?

"Well...it's getting late Hiei. I guess I'll see you tomorrow okay. Goodnight." Suta acknowledged with a yawn. How should Hiei reply? He had never heard anyone actually say goodnight to him before, so he had never learned to reply. He shoved the jar back into her hands.

"...um...Good night..."

He replied, jumping up into a tree to hide his blush.

Suta smiled and walked into the kitchen, now empty of the curious watchers from earlier.

She made her way to her room, and fell asleep on the bed, smiling once again at having found a new friend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? A little too sentimental, or funny enough? Oh well, this was only one of the chapters I had an idea for, and so I wrote it out. I hope I'm not moving them along too quickly. This isn't going to be a long story, really short compared to what I usually write, so enjoy! Ja Ne.


	5. Sword Dancer

Catse: Here's chappie numbah five! I hope you all like it. If you're wondering why I named the story Dance of Swords, you'll find out soon. It's a part of the story. Enjoy! (

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: No...not today...darn I wish I did...but I don't...puts on a sad face

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiei couldn't believe it!

He had made a friend with a girl...and not only that but a human!

He just couldn't believe himself.

Never had he allowed anyone so close before...and here he was sharing conversations with a human girl that seemed to know how he thought and functioned.

She was just so easy to be friends with!

It was a Thursday, so Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were off at school, and Botan was busy finding missing souls.

Hiei was intent on talking with Suta again, perhaps to ask her something about where she was born and how she had grown up.

Anything to keep him busy of boredom.

He was surprised to find her missing from her room.

But...where did she go?

He looked around the room, searching the closet and under the bed to no avail.

Where had she gone?

Hiei only just happened to notice the folded piece of paper on the table next to the bed before he jumped out the window.  
  
**I'm at the Flaming Swords Dojo near my house. Come on over and you might be able to learn some new moves. See yah!  
  
Suta  
**  
Hiei read the note over once more, and then jumped from the window, leaving it on the table where he had found it.

It didn't take him long to find the Flaming Swords Dojo, for it was only a block from Suta's home in Tokyo.

Upon walking inside, he was surprised by the loud sound of music booming from one of the training rooms.

He looked through the glass window that showed the room and was completely stunned.

There were about ten or fifteen students with in, both male and female of all ages, each holding two wooden swords.

They all seemed to be dancing to the music, slicing around with their wooden weapons as if they were pretending to hit something.

At the very front of the class, was Suta herself, holding two wooden swords as she showed them move for move during the song.

He couldn't believe it!

Suta was a sensei and she was teaching students to use the sword, although it was in an odd way.

They swung their swords slowly, taking graceful positions to go along with the song, and then around the time that the base began to beat, they would clash their swords above their heads and continue with the dance.

When the music finished, Suta commended them on their good work, and then walked to the door, only to find Hiei on the other side.

"Oh Hiei. You're here! I'm glad!"

"You never told me that you taught a class at a dojo." He replied, looking confused.

"Oh, sorry."

"What do you do in there anyway?"

"It's an old art called Sword Dancing. It involves the balance, hand-eye coordination, and skill of the dancer with the sword."

"What good is it?"

"A lot of good! It's not as easy as it looks."

"What do you mean? It doesn't look difficult."

"But it is!" Suta replied indignantly. "Sword Dancing requires many things. You must know the exact weight and length of the sword for one, and then there is the fact that you have to keep her attention on the sword as you move. You have to work with the music and have perfect balance and fluency. Would you like to see the way it looks once the performer has mastered it?" she asked, looking excited.

"I guess so. Does the dance involve wooden swords?" He was just curious whether they used real ones or fake ones like when they practiced.

"No. We use real swords for the finished dance. Come in, please!" She ushered him into the room and closed the door behind him.

Every one there stared at Hiei for a moment, looking confused.

"Students, this is my friend Hiei. He has come to see a performance, so that he knows what we've been working for. I want all third year and fourth year students to collect your swords. Everyone else stand against to wall and watch what you'll look like when you have mastered the sword art."

Six of the students stepped forward and walked into another room at the side, only to each return with two fine sheathed swords.

The other students did as they were told and stood against the wall, looking rather excited.

Hiei guessed they were new students and had not yet seen a full dance carried out.

"Okay, we're going to do routine number nine. Everyone ready?" Suta asked as she set a new CD into the player.

"Yes Sensei!"

A song started up, a beautiful one with the soft singing of a woman to start it off to the soft sound of guitar in the background.

Instantly, the six students and their sensei Suta took the same position, where they were crouching with their blades, unsheathed, entwined before them in an X.

Their eyes were closed and their heads hung over the blades, as if asleep.

As the music deepened, the group began to move, slowly but in sync with the others.

They brought their swords apart and out and stretched them out as if they were birds, their eyes still closed and their heads tilted back, but they had yet to stand.

Then suddenly the soft play of music burst into a long but fast melody, with the woman's singing in the foreground and the strong hum of flutes, guitars, and drums in the background.

The seven moved with the music, clashing their swords over their heads at every certain drum beat, and then dancing about, with their feet moving gracefully and their heads turning towards the direction they moved.

Then, partially through the song, there was a strong drone of a piano solo, and the group slowed down again, with their heads once more bowed.

Then, just as earlier, the music grew faster, but more into the way of inspiration or strength.

That was the only way Hiei could describe the way the music slowed and sped up again and again.

When the dance was almost finished, the group began to slow down, but only a little by a little, and upon the last few beats and words, they retook their positions from where they had started, and paused, allowing the music to end.

The other students clapped enthusiastically, as their peers stood up and replaced their swords in their sheaths, and back in the room they had pulled them from.

Suta rose, huffing from the exercise and smiled.

"What did you think?" She asked, placing her swords in the corner of the room.

Hiei was speechless.

The dance had been so...so breath taking...

"Hello...you still living?" She asked, looking rather agitated.

"Hn." Hiei replied instinctively.

"Did you even hear my question?"

"It looked good." Hiei replied, blushing.

"Ooh! Sensei's got a boyfriend!" The girls in the back chorused, giggling.

Suta immediately turned on them.

"Hey! I do not! He's a really good friend of mine!"

"Right sensei." One of them replied sarcastically. "And we're all boys!"

"Hey! Some of us are boys!"

"Yeah but you act like girls!" Giggles behind Suta erupted.

"What...?" the boys replied, blushing. "We do not!"

They would have continued, except that Suta would have no arguing in her Dojo:

"Okay everyone! Times up! I'll see you all next Thursday at the same time." She bowed to them politely. "Ja Ne!"

"Ja Ne sensei!" The others replied, leaving the room in a fit of giggles.

Hiei could hear them talk excitedly about the class they had just attended, and how they couldn't wait for the next.

Something about always finding something funny at the Flaming Swords Dojo.

"What was that all about?" Hiei asked, watching them leave.

He only just noticed that there was one girl that hadn't left yet.

"Sensei?" she beckoned, standing timidly before her teacher.

"Yes Suki?" The little girl bowed her head shyly.

"Sensei, could you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

"Why would you want to know how?"

"...um...Can you keep a secret?"

"Certainly, what is it?" Suta replied, leading the little girl towards the door.

"I have...problems. I've got bullies at school that are always trying to hurt me...and my father's mean..."

"I see...those are quite the problems. Listen, how about you take one of the wooden katana's home with you. You know the dance technique I've been showing you and your peers this month."

The girl called Suki nodded.

"Well, if anyone tries to hurt you, you just use what you learned in class. Shift your feet so they can't hit you, swing your sword to stop their attacks, and then do that jab move I taught you last week to knock them out. But know this, don't you ever use it to become a bully yourself, understand Suki?"

Suki nodded again, her mouth wide in awe at the instructions her sensei gave her.

"Remember this Suki. No matter how good you are, there is always someone better. Now get yourself home. I'll see you next Thursday, but if you have a need to talk, this is the phone number of where I'm staying. Good day Suki."

Suki nodded and bowed.

"Good day and thank you sensei."

Once Suki had left, Hiei confronted Suta about what had just transpired.

He had heard the conversation, but he had never heard of the abuse of one human to the next.

"She has an abusive father and some mean class mates. Many of the students that come to my Dojo do. They don't have to pay anything to enter for classes, and all of the katana's they use are the ones I bought a long time ago." Hiei nodded. "Would you like to learn Hiei?"

That had caught him off guard.  
  
She wanted to teach him...how to dance...

"I'm not into dancing." He replied, glaring at the floor.

"This isn't really dancing Hiei." She replied. "Why do you think so many abused children come to me for help? I teach them what appears to be dance techniques for show, but once learned, they come in handy. It helps the children to use a sword, because they master holding it and moving with it with dances. The better they get, the faster. The more they know, the more they are able to do. The techniques could prove useful to you later Hiei, so how about it?"

Hiei thought about it a moment.

He was no where near being a master of his sword...but he didn't sit too well with looking like a fool as he tried to work with the sword.

Finally, after much contemplation, he nodded.

"Okay! Here." She handed him two wooden katanas.

"What the—?"

"Sorry Hiei, but all of my students must prove to me that they have mastered the wooden katana's before using the real thing. Okay, I'm going to put some music on and I want you practice swinging those swords around your body."

She turned up the music, something in another language, and coached him through the song, teaching him how to work with the music with a certain rhythm, and how to hold the sword so as not to hurt himself.

Hiei was surprised by how little he actually did know about the use of the sword, yet, she complimented him on his experience with swinging it.

If it hadn't been for his sword, he would have been killed many years ago.

Over his life, he had learned to use the sword on his own, mastering it for the use of survival and survival alone.

Now he was learning to use it better so that he could use it better in the future.

Around the end of the song, Suta fixed a few problems he had with stance and the grip of the handle, and then she played another song.

With that one, she again fixed his stances and movements. By the time the night had crawled in, Hiei had mastered almost every aspect of holding the sword.

"Come on, let's head home. You did really well today Hiei. I was impressed."

She commented as he opened the portal for them to return to the Spirit World.

"Hn." He replied, although he took the compliment to heart.

"If you like, I can teach you every afternoon. After all, I have nothing better to do, and I'm sure you don't either."

"Suta?" Hiei requested, waiting for her to glance at him. He was going to ask something that had been bothering him for a while. "How do you know how to use a sword so well?"

Suta was silent for a moment, and Hiei wondered if she would answer at all.

Finally, with a sigh, she answered his question:

"My mother was a master of the sword. Sword dancing was always in our family and her mother had taught her when she was little. It was only natural that she teach me. The Flaming Sword Dojo was originally bought and founded by my mother in the first place, and she taught many students the art. I learned from her, but I could never be as good as she was. She could move so fast that not even demons could read her moves, and she knew so many techniques that no one could out match her in a sword fight. She was the expert. I was supposed to take after her, but she died too soon, and so I wasn't given the chance to fully master the technique. You see, dance techniques range in numbers from one to thirteen. One to five are easy beginner songs, like what I played for you at the Dojo. Six to Ten are mastered songs, for those that are good enough to move at the fast rate of the music itself. That's what I had the girls and I dance to when we were showing you how a full dance looks. But eleven to thirteen are expert moves, run so fast and dangerous that someone who isn't the expert would end up cutting something off by accident in their haste to keep up. My mother could do those easily. She was that good. I've tried, but I can only make it half way through the song. Then, after that, I'm either too tired to finish, or I've started bleeding somewhere that my sword accidentally cut. I just guess I'm not good enough yet. But I will be, even if I have to practice all the time!"

Hiei stared at her in curiousity and interest.

She was one of the humans that worked so hard to live, even if it meant their misery.

She was strong...most definitely strong...

"Why was it called the Flaming Swords Dojo? Couldn't it have been called the Dancing Swords Dojo?"

"Well...my mother was an expert at the dancing part, but she also had mastered the art of dancing with flaming swords. A flaming sword is more dangerous than a usual sword. You have to work with it a little farther than with a regular sword, for if you're not careful, you could burn yourself. Plus, in order to get a sword to flame, it must be coated in oil, and so the oil is constantly dripping off on you when it's on fire."

Hiei took in the information with interest.

Flaming sword...?

One time he had had the Dragon of the Dark Flame (I think that's right) take over his sword and he used it to kill an opponent, but this fire sounded a little more risky...a little more dangerous.

He wanted to do that with his sword someday...!

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you always wear that bandana all the time? Doesn't your forehead get sweaty?" Hiei had nearly forgotten about the slip of cloth he kept over his Jagan eye, and he didn't know whether he should tell her or not.

Well...he could lie...but how would that help him later if she found out about his third eye...

No...better just be honest...

He pulled the bandana off and revealed his Jagan, expecting her to be disgusted or revolted.

He was surprised when she sighed with a smile.

"Okay...I thought you were hiding something really bad behind that bandana..."

"You aren't disgusted with it?"

"No. Why should I be? You are a demon so it's only natural that you have something different from the regular human. I just thought it would be a mouth or something on your forehead, looking to take bite of flesh or something."

She giggled, and Hiei found himself smiling his relief.

He was glad she wasn't frightened by the eye, but in any case, he figured he would keep the eye covered.

He didn't really like showing it off, and the only reason he had gotten it was for his own survival.

It was rather painful to get it implanted too.

"Well...I guess it's getting late. Good night Hiei."

He knew how to reply now!

"Good night...Suta."

"Hey!" she replied, smiling.

"What?"

"That's the third time I've heard you say my name. A few more and I might have actually broken the shell around you to make us best buddies."

She walked into the palace with a giggle, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

This was a weird human indeed.

She wasn't afraid of the Jagan, had nothing against his heritage, and, to top it off, she was almost a master with a sword.

He didn't think there was anything alive with all that rolled into one.

Hiei jumped into the tree next to the window and got comfortable.

He was going to watch her room, and keep her safe...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? Do like the idea of Suta knowing how to use a sword? I had come out with the idea, but I couldn't find any real good information for the sword dancing, so I came up with my own. I think the explanation came out pretty well. Now you know why her mother's name means fire right? Well, now you know why I named the story the way I did. I hope you enjoy the story, and the next update will be soon if I can't do it now. (I'm always being called off to do something else when I'm working on something) Ja Ne!


	6. Pains

Catse: Here's chappie numbah six. I hope you liked the previous ones, and I hope you like the ones to come? Anyways, I've almost finished uploading all of the chapters (I had nine in total), and everything I have should be up soon. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: You already know all this, so with out further ado, I present Chapter six!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night, she had another seizure, in which Hiei was able to enter her room and hug her again.

At the moment, the only thing he knew to do in this situation was to hug her and the pain would stop.

This time...it didn't.

She kept shaking violently, and salivated a lot to where her pillow was drenched.

Not only that, but her eyelids flickered in her sleep, and he could see the whites as she shook.

His only option left, was to try and contact someone in the castle that could help.

He tore the bandana from his Jagan and sensed the castle for anyone that would do him good.

Botan was asleep...Kuwabara and Yusuke were no where to be found...but Koenma was up...talking to...Kurama!

Kurama could help!

He always knew how to take care of a situation like this.

He instantly sent a telepathic message, asking for help in Suta's room.

It only took five minutes for the Yoko and the child ruler to get to the room and enter.

Instantly, Kurama knew what was happening, and what to do.

He held her down to the bed, with help from Hiei, and found a seed in his back pocket.

This seed he forced to grow into a small plant, and then he plucked the first blossom off of it, and poured a powder like substance from the pedals and into her mouth.

As soon as the stuff landed on her tongue, she stopped shaking and fell back into the deep slumber she had had before.

"What happened?" Koenma asked, rubbing his temples.

"I'm not exactly sure what this is, but I have a feeling I know what caused it." Kurama answered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"What?"

"The demon that's after her."

Kurama explained his theory to the two of them, telling them every detail he could think of.

So far, what had happened was that the demons that had apparently tried to kill her the night Hiei first saw her, and had poisoned her, and so the poison was causing her to go into tantrums as they slowly tore at her body.

She only relaxed the last time Hiei had hugged her, because external warmth had subdued the effects for a while.

But this poison was demonic, so it was cleverly created.

Whatever worked the first time, would never work the second, for the poison would read the first antidote, and then find a way to make itself stronger for the next time it would be administered.

Kurama didn't know how to destroy it, but the drug he had given her would help to lessen the severity of the plague.

It wouldn't work a second time.

Hiei suddenly didn't know how to react.

This was his first real friend.

The first person he had ever been comfortable enough around to talk to...the only one he could lower his defenses around...

He could tell her anything, and she would accept it with out sarcasm or disgust.

He didn't know what he would do if she died.

Probably never trust a living being again...

Kurama and Koenma left, leaving Hiei to watch over Suta.

She was dying, there was no mistake about that, and if they didn't find whoever had given her the poison quickly, she would not live very much longer.

So this was what the note had meant.

She was next.

Her grandfather was killed brutally, but quickly, and yet she was left to die slowly, but painfully.

Hiei couldn't stand the feeling of helplessness that he felt.

She was slowly dying near him, and he couldn't do anything about it!

He punched the floor underneath him to help relieve the pain he felt.

He didn't even realize how much he cared for her...

It had been a short time, and yet he liked her enough to risk his own life for her.

She was like family to him...

Like family...?

Yeah...

Like family....

It was then that Hiei noticed the jar on the table, still containing the little fire fly.

The poor thing had been in there since he had caught it.

Hiei picked up the jar, and nearly smiled at how the little thing was still glowing off and on in the dark.

He should be free...little thing...

He was sure Suta meant to free it...but had forgotten about it...

So he decided to do it instead.

The firefly flew fast once the jar had been opened, and soon, had had rejoined the ocean of fireflies outside her window.

They were so small...and yet so beautiful...

Just like Suta...

It was settled...

He would find the person who poisoned her...and when he did...that man would pay...

Hiei smirked angrily to himself as he jumped out of the window.

He would pay...!

Hiei searched Suta's house, but found no clues as to who would have poisoned her...

He searched her dojo, but again found nothing...and then the alley he had remembered saving her at.

There, he found blood from where the demons had been killed, but nothing else.

He figured their boss had cleaned them up.

No lower class demons would have planned so well as this.

This demon was smart.

He would of course send lower classes to poison her, a slightly higher to kill off her last relation, and then leave her to die slowly and miserably by herself.

This demon would regret ever having done so.

When Hiei found him, he would regret even being born.

Hiei contemplated what he would do when he found the demon.

Probably poison him with the same stuff perhaps...or nail him to a wall and cut him up so much he would bleed to death...That was an idea too.

Hiei did find something there that caught his interest.

There was a small pile of a reddish powder lying near the farthest wall from the street.

He bent down and picked up a little between his fingers.

One sniff told him that this was what had poisoned Suta.

The demons probably hadn't been able to give her the entire amount, and so that's why she was still alive.

He thanked his lucky stars that he was so bored that night that he had come to kill them.

Had he not, he would never have met Suta, or discovered so much about the human race, or himself.

He figured that later, he would show a sample of the powder to Kurama, and see if he knew what it was and what was capable of making it.

That decided, Hiei returned to the outside of Suta's room, hoping that she was awake.

Again, he found that she had risen and left with out him.

In hopes of finding her quickly, he used his Jagan to sense her out.

He discovered that she was on the street leading to her home.

Hopefully she wasn't planning on returning to the mess her grandfather's blood had left.

As it was, the human authorities were probably looking for her, wanting to ask a few questions, and then they would wonder where she had disappeared off to.

Hiei took the portal back to the human world, and followed the trail of energy Suta had left behind.

When he was close, he heard the sound of a muffled cry, and a laughing voice.

The cry sounded like Suta...but the voice that laughed was human...he could tell by how rough and silly it sounded.

"I have you wench!" It whispered.

Hiei jogged to the area the voices had come from, and found that the alley had been blocked off by three bulky humans in the same color uniform as Kuwabara usually wore.

"Go away midget. This alley is off limits for now." One of the men told him with a grunt.

Another one snickered loudly, and the third began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Midget! That's a good one!"

Hiei glared at them, trying to think of the best way to hurt them, but not kill them.

He wasn't allowed to kill humans.

What a stupid rule!

"What's wrong short stuff? So afraid of us big guys you can't move?"

Hiei smirked.

There we go...that would work.

"Hey! You see that! He's smiling at us! I think we got us a crazy guy here."

The second one laughed, shoving Hiei away in the shoulder. "Run along shorty!"

Now it was Hiei's turn to snicker.

"Fools." He whispered, before jumping up and kicking the middle one in the face with the use of the tennis shoes Suta had bought him.

Yep, he was correct.

They made great weapons!

He punched the one on the left in the gut, and the one on the right received the handle of his sword in the chin. All three lay on the ground, rolling around in pain, as Hiei walked up to the man that was covering up his friend.

The man wasn't too big, probably about Yusuke's size, with ruffled brown hair and the same blue outfit as the others he had beaten.

As Hiei came up behind him, he happened to notice a knife up against Suta's neck, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

Hiei was disgusted.

Who did this guy think he was, doing this to a woman?!

When Suta saw him, she was overjoyed with relief.

But the man on top of her wouldn't let her go.

Sure he turned around to glare at Hiei, but he never moved.

This angered Hiei greatly.

"Who are you?" The human asked, looking Hiei up and down. "You a punk or something?"

Hiei was still wearing the clothing Suta had bought for him at the mall...He found that he had really liked the clothes...and so hadn't found the desire to change them.

At the moment, Hiei found himself too angry to even return any sort of reply.

"Get lost man! I'm busy!" And the guy turned around to continue what he was doing.

"You get lost!" Hiei returned, snatching him by the shoulder in a tight, threatening squeeze.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The man returned, glaring back.

"A demon." Hiei returned.

The man looked frightened for a moment, and then, almost suddenly, he pulled the knife away from her neck and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Hiei would have felt the pain of the stab, but he was just too furious.

This human was hurting one of his friends, and he would certainly pay!

Hiei reached up and snatched the dagger from his shoulder, slipping it out and throwing it into the man's leg.

The man jerked up and glared at Hiei, half afraid, and half angry.

Then in a rage, the man stood up and jumped at him, hoping to hurt him if he could.

Hiei was too fast though, and moved away just enough to kick the man in the guts. Then, he grabbed him by the end of the jacket, and threw him into one of the walls.

The man stumbled away from the wall, and tried to punch Hiei, but again Hiei was faster, and he managed to slip his feet in front of the other's, causing him to trip.

When the man had turned around enough to look up, Hiei had jumped on him and began punching like a mad man.

It took Suta's words to keep him from killing the man.

"Hiei...enough...he's learned his lesson...Please stop..." She replied, sounding a rather bit sick.

Hiei obeyed her words and stepped away from the beaten man, simply to turn around to see Suta.

What he saw made him flinch.

She was holding her hand over her throat, but it wasn't enough to stop the flow of blood that was pouring down over her shirt.

He was instantly at her side, prying her fingers from her neck.

Bleeding...?

But...how?

Hiei figured that when the man had gone to stab him, he had accidentally slit her throat.

Stupid human...

Oh what Hiei would do if he would be allowed to kill the man!

How he would enjoy the man's blood on his hands.

"Hiei...? You're wounded...." She coughed, closing her eyes in pain.

With out a word, Hiei pulled off the bandana over his eye, and used it to bandage the wound until he could get her better help.

Suta kept trying to see his as well, but he didn't let her. In anger and rage, he slipped into a portal and dropped down right in front of Koenma's desk, with her suspended in his arms.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan were all there as well, and they looked extremely surprised to see him there.

Suta by now, was already unconscious due to the lack of blood.

"She needs a doctor." Hiei said angrily, glaring at Koenma.

"Ogre!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? I know...I know...I shouldn't of had Suta wounded, but I figured if she were in a better life or death situation, Hiei would become closer to her. Next chappie will be up soon if not tonight. Hope you liked this one...Ja Ne!


	7. Love in bloom?

Catse: Here's chapter number seven. I bet you're really wondering who that guy was, and why he would do something like that to Suta. And why was Suta near her street in the first place. All will be explained in due time. For now, enjoy the story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, but they gotta be done. Alright, I do not own YYH, or any of the products I happen to mention including the Moolatte or Dairy Queen food as in that one previous chapter. Oh well...Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Suta had only received a single cut at the neck, and a few bruises on her arms.

Hiei did his best to explain the situation, and Koenma was glad that no one had been killed.

For Koenma, each dead human ment a pile of paperwork and another soul for Botan to locate and bring over.

Hiei himself only had one stab wound in his left shoulder, and that was easily patched up, just like Suta's wound was.

He sat by the bed the entire morning she rested, loyal as he could be to the girl that was changing his life.

In the afternoon, he jumped out of her window to get a look at the surroundings, just in case someone was looking for her, and when he returned, he found her dressed in her Dojo clothing, with two wooden swords on the desk.

"Ready for today's lesson Hiei?" She asked with a smile as she stood up from her seat.

Hiei was surprised.

She had been attacked and wounded early this morning, and yet here she was preparing to teach him another lesson.

"No. You should rest." He replied, trying to press her back into her bed.

She wouldn't have it.

"No Hiei. I promised you I would teach you every afternoon and I will keep my promise. I'll be just fine. You'll see!" She walked down to the garden below her window and met Hiei in the yard.

For most of that afternoon, she spent her time teaching Hiei new steps and different ways of shuffling his feet to the music as they listened to one of her favorite Japanese artists.

When the night crept in, they spent their time in the dark, talking.

"Yeah, that guy was an old bully of mine at school." She explained as she told Hiei about the guy that had attacked her. "He always seemed to be touching me in certain places, and when I left, he vowed he would get me. I guess he did."

"Suta?" Hiei inquired, glancing at her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave the room in the first place?"

"I woke up and I missed home, so I wanted to go in and see it for a few minutes. Then that guy caught me."

"Hn."

Suta giggled a little, but Hiei remained calm and still.

He had another question to ask. One that had been bothering him ever since Kurama had brought it up in their visit to her home.

"Why did you leave his "school" in the first place?"

Suta stared at her hands for a moment, as if remembering something painful.

"After my parents died, the only person I had left was my grandfather. I had never had any uncles or aunts, or any brothers or sisters. Not even a godfather and godmother. After a while of living with my grandfather, he got really sick, and it got to where I had to take care of him all the time. I couldn't keep up with school and him at the same time, so I decided to quit school and get a job if I could, simply so I could take care of gramps. Luckily, he had retirement money coming in, so I could use that for the both of us to live on. It wasn't enough money to get him a good elderly home, but it was enough for me to take care of him. I miss him so much..."

She bowed her head and began to cry...

Hiei could see the tears dripping from her eyes in the moonlight.

They weren't like his...where the tears fell and crystallized...

No...they were pure liquid drops...that splattered on the ground as they should.

Hiei didn't even think when he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace.

He was basically repeating the same moves Kurama had done after they had first met her, when her grandfather had died.

Suta accepted the hug, and cried long into his shoulder.

The entire time, Hiei hugged her, letting only a few of his own tears slip...landing in a clack on the ground as they had crystallized.

He didn't know how long they sat there like that...so close to each other...

He merely knew that he enjoyed every moment of being there with her...

Every one moment he wished would last forever...as the fireflies flew by, lighting the area like lights from candles.

Finally, after so long in his arms...Suta leaned back and wiped her eyes, giving him a teary smile.

They were silent for a moment...each of them taking comfort in the others presence.

Finally, Suta had to break the silence.

"I'm glad I met you Hiei. You've been a dear friend to me and I will never forget it."

Hiei nodded in acceptance.

He wanted to hold her again...to feel that warmth...and to have the feeling that he was giving her comfort just as she was giving him.

Suta stood up, holding her arms close to her body.

Hiei joined her, and glanced around at the fireflies.

"I guess we're surrounded." Suta commented, smiling.

Hiei nodded, returning the smile.

"...um...Hiei?" she inquired, turning to him.

"Hn?"

She was blushing, and he wondered why.

What did she have to blush about?

An instant later he knew.

And he would remember the moment for years to come.

Suta stepped up to him, her hands on his chest, and softly brushed her lips over his.

Had he not been so surprised he probably would have kissed back.

But she ran off to quickly, not giving him enough time to even recall what had happened.

One moment she was talking to him, and he next she was kissing him!

Although he had to agree he most definitely liked this feeling, he just couldn't believe it!

He found himself standing there a long time after she left, completely stunned by her move.

He also couldn't help but touch his lips with his fingers, marveling at how silky hers had felt against them.

Suta...

That night, as Hiei sat on the branch outside her window, he noticed her toss and turning again, like she had a few nights ago.

Again she was restless, and it seemed as if she was unable to sleep again.

He wanted her to sleep...to feel safe and comfortable enough to fully relax.

The window was still open...

He could always sneak in and comfort her again...

Hiei decided on waiting a moment, just to see if she was actually having a nightmare, or just couldn't sleep.

A moment later he determined that it was a nightmare, and so he slipped into the room and crept to her bed side.

Her eyes were scrunched up, and her breathing was heavy as she tossed her head around as if trying to deny something from happening.

Hiei wondered what kind of nightmare it was that would have plagued her for so long.

Perhaps it was a replay of when her grandfather had died?

Perhaps...

She tossed again, this time violently kicking as if something was on top of her.

This wasn't like her seizures from before, where she moved with out control of it.

No...this was more like she was frantic...

Like there was something she was trying to get rid of.

Hiei instantly snatched her hands from their fighting position and pinned them to her chest, trying to stop her frantic fighting.

In surprise, she began to fight him instead, and he found himself whispering for her to wake up.

Whatever this dream was wouldn't let her however, and she fought harder.

Hiei placed more pressure on her hands, and after a moment, became desperate.

If he didn't do something soon she might actually go through another seizure!

Hiei did the only thing he found he could do: While still holding her hands to her chest, he leaned down over her face and pressed his lips to hers, consuming them in his fear.

Suta's eyes fluttered open in surprise to the warmth over her mouth...

Instantly, Hiei released it and sighed his relief that she was okay.

"Are you alright?" He asked, huffing.

"Yeah." She returned.

Hiei had enjoyed the kiss, and he found himself glancing back down at her mouth, hoping that he could be able to do it again.

He loved the way her lips felt so soft against his...and how right it felt to hold her in his arms...close to his body...

Suta looked the same way...as if she too wanted to continue the kiss...

They both remained in that same position for a while: Hiei holding her wrists in his hands and the both of them looking up into their others face with longing.

Finally...Hiei gave up on denying his urges and kissed her again, passionately.

The kiss deepened...drawing both of them into the warmth of the other's arms... Hiei let her wrists slip from his hold so she could twine her fingers around the back of his head...

They couldn't stop...for hope that this moment would never end...that they would remain so close for ever in a second.

Suta's kiss was tender and warm, and Hiei found himself wanting more and more with each passing moment...

In turn, he held her face in his hands and kissed her with just as much tenderness and gentleness as he could.

But this couldn't continue...

If he stayed here any longer, he would probably do something he would regret doing later...well...at least not to do it so early...

Hell, they had only just first kissed that afternoon!

Instead, he leaned away and stared at her face, surprise in his.

She too looked stunned, but satisfied.

What had he done?

He...He had kissed her...!

He didn't know he was capable of love until this moment.

She was nothing like he had ever none... The way she talked...the way she thought...even the way she moved captivated him in a way he couldn't explain...

Hiei couldn't help but stare at her mouth again, and smiled when she looked just as enthralled as he did.

No!

He couldn't do this!

He couldn't let her get close like that! Every time any one got close this way, he ended up hurt...

He wouldn't let it happen again!

Never again!

Hiei stood up from the bed, knowing he couldn't stay with her like this, and prepared to leave.

Suta wanted to know something first...before he could slip out the window...

"Hiei...What...What was all that about?"

Although she had enjoyed what had just transpired just as he did, she was confused in why he had decided to kiss her at this time of night, out of nowhere.

"You were having a nightmare."

That was all Hiei would tell her.

Before she could ask anything else, he was out the window and gone into the night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? I think I might have gotten them close to early, but then again I already stated it was to be a short story, so maybe it's for the best that they get close. Oh well...hopefully I don't have to up the rating. And I apologize to those that are looking for a lemon. I'm not writing one...because well...I haven't the guts nor the experience...blushes Oh well, I've got one more chapter left and I've been on a lucky streak so far, with out any other work or anything to do. Wish me luck on uploading it okay. Ja Ne!


	8. Promises and Explanations

Catse: Well, this is the last chapter I have finished so far. I'm already at work on number nine. Oh well...enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but someday, if I wish a lot, I just might get a chance to see them for reals (yeah right...but I can wish right?)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days were strange...

They both seemed to try to avoid the other, yet every afternoon they met in the garden for Sword Dancing lessons.

By now, Hiei knew three dance routines, one, three, and four.

Suta still tried to teach him number two, but he didn't think it was interesting.

He wanted to see what a number twelve or thirteen dance routine was like.

She had talked much of her mother's expertise in the fast sort of dance, to where she could use a Flaming Sword on the number thirteen as well.

Several times, she let him hear the kind of music one would have to dance to, and Hiei was surprised by how fast the song played and how many beats combined into such a long song.

Finally, one afternoon, Hiei requested that she show him what she could of a expert routine. A

t first she seemed against the idea, but upon finding the extreme sense of curiousity in his eyes over the whole thing, she figured it couldn't hurt.

She took a stance in the middle of the field, standing up as strait as she could, with the swords held horizontally and parallel in front of her face(=).

The music started as the last one he had seen her dance to had, slowly with a beautiful voice singing in the foreground.

As the music played, she slowly shifted her feet around on the ground, her eyes closed, and her swords switching into an X instead of an equal sign (=) over her head.

Then, with a single beat on the drums, the music quickened to an alarming rate.

Her feet moved extremely fast, as if it were impossible to catch her feet in one position for even a tenth of a second. The swords whistled as they spun, first over her head together, and then at either sides as she danced.

Then came what she called the most difficult part of all routines.

The music got even faster, and she spent the entire area tossing swords in the air and catching them during the moves with the other hand, and then tossing them around in front of her body, behind her body, as she constantly moved around.

Her feet shifted faster, her body twirled with the music, and her hair tossed around like a wild creature with it's own life to spare.

She moved faster than Hiei thought he could, and every time she swung her sword, it came close to cutting off an ear or her nose even.

About halfway through the song, she had to stop and hold her neck.

Even though it had been a few days since she was attacked, the wound would still open with too much movement.

Hiei immediately stood to take a good look at the wound, and found that it was only open a little bit, just enough to send a few droplets through the gauze.

She needed to get it freshly bandaged, and so Hiei jumped up to her room to find the gauze for the job and replaced the old patch with fresh. The entire time, Suta looked away, as if afraid to look Hiei in the eye.

When it was finished, Suta thanked him on his work and sat under one of the trees in the garden, holding her knees in her arms.

Hiei sat next to her, wondering what it was she was thinking about.

"Hiei?"

"Yes."

"What ever happened to your family?"

There was silence for a moment. Instead of answering, Hiei leapt up into the tree above her.

"Hiei?"

"My parents hated me. They threw me over a cliff after I was born with no care whatsoever if I lived or died."

There was silence once more.

"I'm sorry Hiei...I never thought...Well...do you have any siblings. You know...a brother or sister that you know of? I'm just curious."

Well...Hiei could tell her that he had a sister...Yukina...

But he didn't want her knowing...

No doubt she would think him an idiot for not telling Yukina who her brother was, and with disregard to him, go and tell her anyways.

He didn't want that to happen.

He didn't want Yukina to know what kind of a cruel heartless brother she had...and how he had kept the secret from her for so long.

"Hiei?"

"No."

"Oh...You know...I was supposed to have a little brother right about now..." She chuckled sadly, reviewing her memories.

"What happened?" Hiei asked, slipping down beside her now that he was more comfortable.

"He was born with a disease that couldn't be cured...and so he died in the hospital the very same day. I never even got to see him. I was too young at the time. But I do wish he had lived...I'd still have purpose in my life now...But then again, with everything trying to kill me, he probably would have died with gramps."

Another tear fell from her eye.

"Hiei. If there is ever a chance you find anyone you truly care for, but you never tell them, please do it. Don't leave them in the dark if you die...because then they may find out when you're gone, and be left living a life of emptiness. That happened to me when my parents died. They never were really there to take care of me. I was always fending for myself. Mother only stayed around long enough to teach me dances, and then she was gone with my father again. I don't even remember what my father looks like anymore it's been so long. They never acknowledged that they loved me, and then the died and left me here." Soft sobs ended her conversation, and Hiei almost pitied her.

"Suta...Don't cry." Hiei told her sternly, but with care.

He pulled her into his embrace to try to comfort her.

That speech had got him to thinking.

What if he did die?

He would have never told Yukina that he was her brother...and...and Suta...she would be left in the dark again.

It was settled.

He had been far too selfish this past time when Yukina had come so far to find him, and had given up almost everything she had just for him...and yet he denied her the only thing she wanted in return...a brother.

Hiei hadn't even realized that Suta had fallen asleep on his chest by the time he left his thoughts.

Her hands were so gentle on his chest and her soft breaths showed that she was comfortable.

He didn't want to move, lest he wake her, but he figured she'd be more comfortable in her own bed.

She was such a deep sleeper, that she didn't wake up when Hiei lifted her off the ground and took her to her room through the window.

Once she was in bed, with the sheets covering her body, Hiei left to find his sister.

She was where she usually was these days, living at Genkai's temple in the woods near Tokyo, where she hoped her brother might find her.

She had no idea.

Of course, when he got there, he was displeased in finding that stupid human Kuwabara with his sister, hugging and holding hands, both of them blushing uncontrollably.

They looked like idiots...or at least one of them did...

"Yukina my love!" Kuwabara constantly chorused to her, telling her about how school was and asking how lonely she was here and what they might be able to do together in the next weekend when they had time.

Hiei sat in the tree and watched them, disgusted.

If love was always this gaudy, he wanted nothing of it.

Finally the spirit detective left, leaving Yukina alone for the night.

Once she had walked back into her room, Hiei followed and entered through the window.

She seemed only slightly surprised that he was there, for she had sensed him close by.

Hiei had wanted her to, so he hadn't thought to shield his energy.

Plus, Kuwabara had been in such a frenzy with her, he hadn't noticed the energy nearby, so he wouldn't get caught.

"Oh...Hiei. What are you doing here at this time of night?" Yukina asked sweetly, setting a kettle on a small fire in the middle of the room.

The smell it produced told him she was brewing tea.

"I came...to talk to you..." Hiei mumbled, sitting on the window sill.

He had dreaded this moment for a long time.

For one...he wasn't sure how she was going to react (he didn't like being kept in the dark when it came to feelings) and two...well...he wasn't sure how he'd react to having an actual sister.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling a couple of tea cups from her cupboard.

There were small and pearly white, with the decoration of cranes on the side in light blue.

"..um...Yukina...I...I...I am...I'm you're brother." He mumbled to her, blushing.

Why blush?

Of all emotions in this world...did he have to blush?!

"Oh...you're my brother?"

Hiei nodded, glancing at the floor so he wouldn't have to see her expression.

He wasn't expecting how she would reply.

"I kind of figured as much. I was just waiting for you to tell me in person."

"Eh?" It wasn't the reply he had expected, nor had he prepared for it.

"Well think about it. Ever since I appeared you've always been there to keep me out of trouble. Plus, we both are about the same size when it comes to height, and we both have red eyes. See?" She pointed to her eyes as if to add reference.

Hiei sighed.

Why hadn't he thought of matching it up like that?

As it was, they both had a lot in common, not to mention that their tears fell and formed crystals before hitting the ground.

Well it was done...

He had told her...

It was finished...

Yukina now knew who her brother was, even if she had suspected before, and now he had no more secrets to hide.

But before he could leave, Yukina had jumped up and hugged him, crying into his chest.

What was it about girls crying on him?

What was it about him that everyone wanted his comfort?

Hiei's expression would have made Yukina laugh if she had bothered to look up, but right now she was far too happy at having achieved her dream.

Hiei found himself hugging her back, and smiled as the tears clacked on the floor around them...both hers and his...Only there were only a few of his...and a lot of hers...

There, he had told her.

Now he had nothing to hide.

Well...except for the way he had lived his life...but that could wait for another day.

They sat like that for a while...before Yukina had to break away to take the tea off the fire.

Then she offered Hiei a cup, and out of politeness, he took it.

Hiei wasn't one to be polite...that was Kurama's nature.

But this was his sister they were talking about...not just some other demon he was dealing with. He had to be polite.

After all...she was too most of the time, even to those that didn't seem worthy of even a look in their direction.

That was it...

It was done. Hiei spent most of the night talking with her, but then as dawn came and she grew tired, he let her go to sleep and left in order to find rest himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: There, wasn't that all just cute. I promise there will be some more funny stuff in the next chapter to keep the readers busy. I thought I was getting a little too emotional with everything, so I had to work up something new. The next chapter is only partially complete (I still have a few things to fix) but this one is the last for now. Ja Ne until next time!


	9. Rude Awakening

Catse: Hiyya people! Here's chapter numbah nine, just as requested! I'm sorry if it seems a little short, but I had another chapter that was going to be longer once finished, and I couldn't put them together...so oh well. Yet again another idea from someone, this time my best friend from school telling me this would be funny. I hope you like the story so far, so enjoy this chapter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. The author of YYH got to them first!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He wasn't even aware of how long he had slept until he heard the cruel laughter of some familiar voices below his tree.

Upon opening his eyes and sitting up, he found no one else except Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma at the foot of the tree, looking up with tears in their eyes and laughter.

What the hell—?

"Hey Hiei! Comfortable?" Yusuke laughed, rolling around on the ground as he pointed his finger up at him.

Kuwabara continued to do the same as well, too many joyous sounds coming from his mouth to even make a remark.

Kurama merely smiled or chuckled now and then, Botan giggled like the normal girl would, and Koenma continued to roll on the ground, only to stop when his pacifier fell out of his mouth into the grass.

Hiei blinked a couple of times to get the glaze from his eyes from a heavy sleep, one he hadn't had in years, and looked around him.

Nothing looked all that funny...

The tree looked normal...

There was nothing on him except for a few lost leaves from the tree itself...

What was so goddamn funny?

He glared at them all and stood up on the branch, crossing his arms once there.

They continued to laugh even harder.

It was only then when he realized that there was nothing wrong with his body or the tree, or even his clothes which were rather dirty by now.

It was something in his hair.

"Hey Hiei! I think he found himself a home with you!" Yusuke continued to joke, sitting up with a mischievous grin and a few snorts.

Hiei turned his glare upward.

He felt it crawling about his hair, pecking at it where seeds and twigs had landed, and couldn't help but twitch one eye.

He even felt a drop of sweat leak down the side of his face.

It was a tiny little bird, probably about half the size of his fist, with a white crown and breast and a black body of feathers he continued to ruffle.  
  
His eyes were a strong brown, almost reddish, and he cocked his head this way and that at the noise the people below were making.

"He looks a lot like you!" Koenma laughed, rolling some more, before he noticed his pacifier was missing and, agitated, went to pick it up and clean it.

"Hey Hiei! I think he likes you!" Kuwabara giggled, sitting up on his hands to get a better view.

Hiei continued to glare at the little creature nestling in his hair.

This was why he despised humans and everything that lived with them.

They were always weak and annoying, despicable little disgusts of life.

He wanted to reach up and kill it, but something about how it pecked around his hair, not knowing his anger at it at all, stopped him from doing so.

_I'm becoming soft..._He thought to himself, standing up in a sense of rage and embarrassment.

He knew he was blushing, but tried his best not to look it.

"Hey guys, what's going on over here? You were so loud you could have woken up the dead!"

It was Suta, stepping out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand.

She wore a pair of blue jeans, her sling purse, and a black t-shirt that almost made Hiei want to smile.

Almost....

**Don't let your mind wander...it's too small to be out on its own.** (Saw this on my cousins shirt and thought it was cute.)

Humans certainly were creative...

The only reason he would remain around them so long...

"That's a sick joke Suta." Botan replied, rubbing her nose.

"So's laughing at a bird." She replied, taking a bite out of her apple.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin' much." She replied with an accent, winking mischievously.

Botan stood confused.

Suta merely smiled, happy at the turning of words, and stared at Hiei.

"He's kinda cute you know."

"Which one?" Yusuke laughed, smacking her on the shoulder.

"Which one do you think?" There was silence.

Hiei stared at the bird a moment more, and then flicked it off and disappeared.

What they didn't know (except for Kurama that is) was that he had slid into Suta's room to sulk.

Suta caught the surprised bird and petted it on the head before it could fly off.

It's nest was in the tree, near where Hiei's head had been, so it was only natural that it would wonder what his hair was doing up there.

Suta smiled, and took another bite of the apple.

She figured that Hiei's best bet at hiding would be in her room, considering that anywhere else would be in the open.

Her room was locked and only she entered it on occasion.

No one else bothered to take a look inside.

She had a few errands to run, but she figured the koorime would follow her, just so as to not be bored any longer.

This was also her Thursday to train the students at the dojo, so she wanted to be ready for them that evening.

"Where you headed off to?" Botan asked, noticing the purse Suta wore.

"Out." She replied, shrugging off the question.

"Are you sure you should be leaving. There are still demons after your life you know." Koenma added, now dead serious.

"Yeah...evil ugly things...with big horns and huge claws!" Kuwabara added, putting his fingers up on his head for the horns.

"Yeah, you heard Kuwabara! You'll have big horny dudes following you around town. Sure you want to go?" Yusuke added, snickering when Kuwabara glared in his direction.

"Any horny dudes are going to have to watch out for me. I'll see you all this evening. Ja Ne."

Suta replied, walking away with a giggle and another bite of the apple.

"That went swell." Koenma growled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well..." Botan added, looking timid.

Kurama paid them little mind.

Instead, he stared at the window to Suta's room, and smiled when a small black mass flicked out of it and off after their human guest.

_Hiei's gotten close...He'll watch out for her. _

Kurama tucked his hands into his pockets and walked away, wondering what the day between human and demon would bring.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? Was anything a little confusing? Sorry if it was. I had gotten the idea for this little scene when my friend told me about how Hiei most likely didn't sleep very much, and what would happen if he acutally did. Then we got to wondering and came up with the idea. Our first idea was for a squirrel to climb on his head and then around in his clothing, but, although it would be funny, we didn't think it would be right to make that sort of clumsy move towards Hiei. After all, a squirrel in the pants might lead him to falling down or cutting them open to get them out, and we didn't want him to look bad. Plus, we wanted to creature to look like Hiei, so a squirrel with black fur and a white breast and crown would look like a skunk and would end up scaring people away. Oh well right? Anyways, next chapter will be more of Hiei in town, and I can only say one thing. Hiei has never had a picture taken of him before and he freaks out when Suta convinces him to one. You'll see...'Til next chapter...Ja Ne!


	10. A Day in Town and Dojo

Catse: Hello everyone! Here's chapter ten, I hope you like it! I also have another story coming along, but on another site. It's a co-op derived from the Kingdom Hearts game. Me and Kojika85(my cuz) got the idea of making an Anime version. We have so far added about twenty some worlds to it, including YYH and IY. The first three chapters will be up soon, and the story will be called Anime Hearts, so anyone that loves the game should like it. We start out with different characters of course, but we might put Sora and the bunch in later. If you're interested, check out the 'Holyhellwhatarewedoing' penname. Keep an eye out and things should be along shortly. Thanx!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own YYH. But of course you've read this millions of times, so I'm just going to scoot onto the story. Enjoy! .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Suta chuckled when she heard Hiei flip into a tree behind her.

She knew he would follow, and she fully intended on getting him to relax and have some fun.

She kind of liked it better when he was loose and hyper, like with the moolatte.

Her first stop was the book store, for her usual drop by for mangas and other books from her favorite authors.

"Hello Suta. Number three of D.N.Angel is in, along with the fourth copy of the circle opens from Tamora Pierce." (in case you didn't know, I love mangas and books from Tamora Pierce) The person at the counter said.

"Thanks Ryoki. I'll pick those two up along with a new bookmarker please. The last one just disappeared on me."

"Right Suta. Here you go." Suta walked out of the store after paying for her books, and walked a little while before she came to one of the cafés they had along the sidewalk.

Only then did she turn around and smile up at the tree.

"Hey Hiei. You want another moolatte? You look as if you need to ease up a little." About a moment later, Hiei jumped down onto the sidewalk, looking a little agitated at not being so well hid as he thought.

"Come on, what flavor would you like?"

Hiei chose the same flavor he had had last time, the French Vanilla and the two of them sat at one of the tables in the front, right under a large tree, so that they were shaded.

Hiei relaxed a little, just enough to actually allow there to be a conversation. Unfortenatly, it didn't seem as if he was going to become hyper anytime soon. The joke from ealier had really soured his mood.

"So Hiei. How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Okay...have you been practicing the techniques I showed you?"

He was quiet for a moment, before he answered.

"Yes."

"Good. I have a feeling that you're going to master it far earlier than any of the other students. You've already had experience with the sword, so it shouldn't be too hard."

They were silent once more.

The birds chirped, the wind rustled the leaves...and yet they didn't seem to have anything to talk about.

And Suta was running out of topics.

Except one...

"Hey Hiei. Would you like to visit town with me today? Then you could attend today's Sword Dancing class. The students are extremely friendly and open. What do you say?"

Hiei thought for a moment.

It wouldn't be too bad...

And he could actually do something for once...instead of sit around bored, and still be completing his mission.

Yeah, that could work.

Hiei nodded, and took another sip of his ice-cream drink.

Yeah...that could work out alright...

Suta looked rather happy then, and began to come up with even more topics.

She would talk about shows and animes she had seen (of course!) and then when Hiei would ask about them, she would giggle and explain the story line as they stood up to walk.

"Well, there's Inuyasha. That's a good one, and funny too."

"What is it about?"

"Well, there's this hanyou called Inuyasha, whom, some five hundred years ago, about the Feudal Era of Japan, went after a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. He got caught by the woman he loved, the priestess protecting the jewel called Kikyo, and she pinned him to a tree for fifty years. But they had both been betrayed by this other evil force whom just loved to mess with peoples minds, called Naraku. Well, Kikyo was wounded when she pinned Inuyasha to the tree, so she died, but she had the Shikon burned with her body, so as to keep it out of demon hands."

"This Shikon, what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure. It has enough power to grant a demon a hundred times their normal strength though, that's what I do know."

"Is this a true story?"

"No. Just an animation."

_Darn...he could really use a shikon no tama if it had that kind of strength._

"Anyways, about modern day Tokyo, Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome, turns fifteen and falls into a well. Well technically, she's pulled into the well by a centipede demon, looking for the shikon. When she climbs out of the well, she's five hundred years in the past, and near Inuyasha's tree."

"What demon is he half of?"

"Dog."

"Curious how the dog species is so powerful." He was gesturing towards Kurama.

Suta had to smile.

"Yeah I agree. Well, upon meeting, Kagome accidentally woke up Inuyasha while the demon was chasing her, and found out that the jewel was in her own body."

"Makes sense. Her incarnation burned it with her body, so it should reappear in the reincarnation."

"Exactly!" Suta agreed. "She woke Inuyasha up, and to save her life she pulled out Kikyo's arrow, the only thing keeping him to the tree. He killed the demon, and then tried to kill her to get the jewel. But Kikyo's younger sister was there, Kaede, now fifty some years old, and she put a spell on prayer beads that she threw around Inuyasha's neck. One word said to him would incapacitate him. Only one of Kagome's words. The only thing she could think up at the time was Sit, and when she says it, the beads pull Inuyasha to the ground. Then later, during a battle with another demon, she accidentally cracks the jewel into thousands of bits that fly around the entire island of Japan. She and Inuyasha have to team up to collect them before Naraku can, and so they begin their journey. But they meet tons of new people. There's Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, the white dog and ruler of the Western Lands. There's Kouga, this wolf demon that's got a crush on Kagome. Then there's Shippo, a little fox demon whose parents were killed, Miroku, a lecherous monk with a curse in his hand done by Naraku he calls the wind tunnel because it can suck demons in, and then there's Sango, a demon exterminator whose family was assassinated by Naraku. Throughout the entire story, they fight, learn new things, and become close friends. It's so funny though! You should really see an episode!"

"Interesting. And these characters, what do they use to fight?" Hiei asked.  
  
His entire mind was usually on weapons, but who could blame him.

"Inuyasha has a sword forged from his father's fang, Kagome uses a bow and arrows like Kikyo, Shippo uses illusion and fox fire, Miroku his wind tunnel and staff, and Sango uses her fire cat Kirara and her extremely large boomerang." Suta waved her arms around, trying to give Hiei an idea of the story by acting like the characters.

"Hmm." Hiei murmured to himself.

He might actually want to watch this Inuyasha show as she called it.

Sounded like a band of characters he could associate with.

"Come on Hiei! Let's take a picture at that booth!" She chided happily, taking a sip of ice-cream as she pointed to a small rectangular contraption on the corner of the street.

"Picture?"

"Yeah, so that we have something to remember each other by! Come on."

Remember each other by.

How disgustingly sweet.

Hiei wanted no part in it, but Suta didn't look as if she was going to allow for a refusal.

"Hn." He replied as he stepped into the contraption.

It was a small booth with one large lens for pictures and a velvet curtain to keep light in.

What was a picture anyhow?

He knew of drawings...but the way she talked about it was like it would be quick and simple.

Was there an excellent artist behind the lens?

Suta put the money in and smiled, staring at the lens with her fingers up in a peace sign.

Hiei glared at the glass lens, wondering what it was for, until the light flashed in his eyes and nearly blinded him.

Immediately the sword leaped out and he tried to slash it.

Suta tried to stop him of course, and several other flashes followed the first, taking pictures of them as they went.

Finally, after the flashes were finished, they stepped out of the booth and grabbed the pictures from the slot.

Suta nearly fell over laughing from the images.

First showed Hiei with a surprised look on his face.

Next was a flash of his sword coming from it's sheath.

The third showed him in fighting position as she grabbed his arms to hold him back.

The fourth showed him swinging the blade.

The fifth one was funniest, because Suta had managed to tuck the sword under the curtain to show a surprised yet glaring Hiei with a wide eyed face staring at where his sword was.

Suta clipped off the top picture and stuck it in her pocket, handing Hiei the rest.

He looked them over, and then glared at them again in agitation.

"Come on Hiei. Let's go to the Dojo a little early. We'll practice and wait for the students to show up!"

So they did.

They got to the Dojo, she changed into her uniform (the dogi) and prepared for an afternoon with her students.

She wasn't prepared for when the student that had asked her for help last Thursday, little Suki, came in an entire hour early to class.

"Hello Suki. You look depressed. What is it?" Suta asked, allowing the pale girl to walk into the dojo.

She looked up at her teacher, and the tears welled up.

Finally, unable to contain them, she threw herself at her teacher and cried, as if something about her teacher had made her extremely sad.

"I...I fought my father when he tried to hit me...and...and I won. He...he said I couldn't come back to class, but I wanted to sensei...I had to! And so he...he disowned me and so now I have nowhere else to go..." she cried and sobbed...and Suta comforted her.

"It's alright...there you go...just cry." Suta whispered to her, kneeling so as to see her student's eyes better.

"Why didn't you call the number I gave you?"

"I left it in the house and father wouldn't let me grab it before he threw me out. And I couldn't remember the number."

"Hm...Okay."

There was silence for a moment as Suki cried and Suta comforted her student.

Finally, Suta made an offer: "I'm sorry about what happened with you at home, but if it will make you feel any better you can come and stay with me. I'm sure Koenma wouldn't mind, eh Hiei?"

"Hn."

"See. You can stay with me." The girl looked up at her teacher, now crying even heavier than before.

It wasn't out of sadness, or regret or any of those such emotions.

She was crying out of relief.

"Thank you Sensei! Thank you so much!"

Suta smiled and hugged her pupil once more, before standing up to prepare for class.

"Well then. We have to dry up those tears. You won't be able to see your katana if you're all teary eyed."

Suki giggled and wiped the droplets away.

She looked much more satisfied now that she could stay with her Sensei, and not with her father.

Hiei watched the two for a moment.

It was this that made humans different from demons.

If a demon was abused, and disowned, no one cared, and they had to fend for themselves.

Hiei was this such case.

But with humans, when one was disowned, the next took them in and took care of them, like they were their own offspring.

Where demons had their strength in solitary survival, humans had it in each other's comfort.

They practiced that hour to a number five song, and then the other students arrived, each one beaming with excitement.

"Welcome everyone!"

"Good afternoon Sensei." They chorused.

"Students, are you all ready for an afternoon of Sword Dancing."

"Hai!"

"Hiei, would you like to join the class this afternoon?"

"Hn."

"Yes or no. Come on, just say one."

"Fine." Suta giggled.

Hiei never said one of the options given.

He was just too stubborn for that.

Hiei took a position at the back of the class, so he wouldn't be watched by the other students and accepted his two wooden katanas.

They trained that afternoon, and for once, Hiei felt as if he was one with a crowd.

The students there weren't prejudice, nor did they care what he wore, or how he talked, or even how he worked with the sword.

Everyone was one for the short two hours that they practiced, and then, when the class was over, they would walk away same as last time: happy and excited and enthusiastic about the next class they would come to.

Suta waited until everyone one had left the Dojo, before she, Hiei, and Suki locked up and left themselves.

Of course, she had a few things to explain to Suki that she had learned with her stay at Koenma's palace.

"Now don't get freaked out when we get there. We have to go through a sort of portal in order to get there, and I'm sure it's rather unusual for you."

"A portal?! You mean it's possible to teleport?"

"Yes."

"You know how?"

"No. But Hiei does. He's been bringing me here since I went to live there."

"When was that?" Suki asked, looking interested.

"About a week or two ago."

"Why?"

Suta was silent for a moment, and the sorrow entered her eyes for a flick before disappearing again.

"Something bad happened to me. Something I don't want to repeat. I won't say anymore than that."

"Okay....What else is strange about your home?"

"The people for starters."

"The people?"

"Well, the owner of the palace is Koenma—"

"You live in a palace! Cool! Is your room big and luxurious?"

"It's fine for what I need. But anyway, back to what I was saying. You should not be surprised by Koenma when you see him."

"Why?"

"Sometimes he looks like a toddler, others he looks like a teen."

"And he can talk?"

"Yes."

"Whoa! He must be a genius if he's a baby and he can talk."

"No. He's just...older than you would think."

"Who else is surprising?"

"There is Botan. She's not that odd, but she is rather chipper. Oh, and she flies on a boat oar."

"She flies?!"

"Yes. So many interruptions! Quiet down and you might let me finish my statements."

"Oh...sorry."

"Yes, she flies. She is death itself. Koenma rules Spirit World and that is where the dead go to be judged. Botan is like the grim reaper. She flies around the world collecting the souls of those that die and bring them to Spirit World to be judged. There's also Yusuke, who's what they call a Spirit Detective. He runs around town defeating demons that have escaped from their world and saving the Earth from total annihilation. He talks tough, but in reality he's a real softy."

"Hn." Hiei replied, remembering when Yusuke had joked about his personality when he saved him from getting killed by Sniper.

It was around the time they were searching for the former Spirit Detective, Sensui, and Yusuke had been chased by an oil truck.

"Then there's Kuwabara. Not too bright in some spots, from what I've heard, but he can be pretty dependable when you need him. There's Kurama, you'll instantly make friends with him. He's the kind of guy it's easy to get close to. He's elegant, kind, understanding, and very very intelligent. He knows quite a bit about the world around him, and the worlds we don't know about."

"Wow."

"Then there's Hiei here. He's a demon straight from demon world."

"You are?! Cool! I would never have guessed! What's it like in Demon World? Are you in a disguise, or is that you're true form? Can you do magic—?"

"Enough Suki. My you are the talkative one aren't you? That's enough questions for one evening. Hiei, could you please take us home?"

"Hn." But nonetheless, Hiei did open up the portal so they could get to Koenma's palace.

He wasn't sure if he was going to like having Suki around all the time, asking him questions as she did.

Hell, demons were usually slaughtered in Demon world for being so talkative.

He probably wouldn't mind killing her if it would make things quiet again.

Hiei sighed.

This was going to be quite a long wait for the full moon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: There! What did you think? Please review. I need to know how you feel about the stuff I write. Ja Ne!


	11. Another Case to be Solved

Catse: Hiyya! Chapter eleven is here! I bet a few of you have been anxious to find out what happens next right? Well, here it is, and I'm working on chapter twelve so that it can be up as soon as possible. Oh well...enough of me. Here's the next chappie!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH...but in my dreams I do!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koenma agreed to allow Suki to stay with Suta, and every afternoon the young girl joined the katana practice outside and then chased the fireflies in the dark after sun down, as Hiei and Suta talked about the latest happenings.

It was now only four days until the full moon, and Koenma had yet to update them on why Suta was being hunted.

Plus, the demons after her life had somehow disappeared.

Hiei didn't know whether it was the fact that she was so well watched by everything around, including him, or if they were planning something devious for her.

He merely hoped that they weren't planning, although he knew as plain as the Jagan on his face that they were.

These demons weren't fools, and they knew exactly what they were doing.

Yukina, his sister, was also on his mind constantly.

He kept thinking about what new things there would be for him to experience, now that he had an actual family.

Would she, like Suta, drag him across town everywhere, like to the mall and to cafés.

If so, he would be indifferent of it.

He wasn't at all with the idea of being just like a human, but he found himself liking the things that humans created.

The funny part, is that he also found himself hopping in to take a peek whenever he came to find Suta watching one of her 'animes'.

He had seen a few so far, including the one called Inuyasha, in which he insisted that the sword was far too bulky for someone of his stature, and then there was one called Dragon Ball Z, in which seemed to be like something Yusuke and Kuwabara would enjoy watching.

Not to say that he hadn't learned a few martial art techniques from watching the overly buff men jump around kicking each other around through cliffs and mountains.

He had to admit...it was interesting to watch.

He wouldn't mind being able to fly either.

It would make it hell for any enemy trying to catch him from the air.

Then there were the other things Hiei couldn't help but think about.

Say the two kisses he and Suta had shared.

Those constantly lingered in his thoughts, as he remember the way they felt...so gentle...so soft...so warm...

Hiei sighed...

Oh how he would love to kiss her again...

Just once if that was all...just one last time...

No...then he would want to do it again.

And again....

And again....

_Stupid human emotions have taken hold of me! Now I AM getting soft!_

"What's up?" Suta asked, polishing one of the wooden katanas she kept with her.

They were fine and glazed, so that they shined similar, yet not as much, to a sword.

"Hn."

She giggled, setting the katana down for a moment.

"I was asking what you were thinking about."

"Hn." He replied again, turning away from her gaze.

Suki, who had before been chasing fireflies, was now in Koenma's palace kitchen, talking to whom looked like Yusuke, although they couldn't see him very well from the small windows.

He figured it was okay to let on a little...

"I was thinking about the full moon. We're very close."

"Yeah I know. I wish my parents would have told me something about what was going to happen to me, so that I wouldn't be so anxious."

"So you have no idea what's going to happen?"

"Not a clue. I never even knew anything about there being a barrier between demon world and human world until I met you all. I'm just as lost as everyone else."

"Hmm."

"Sensei! Sensei!" Came the young girl Suki as she came running out of the kitchen.

She looked rather excited about something, and it was all Hiei had to keep himself from slicing her through.

She had actually surprised him there!

That never really happened!

Perhaps he was so intent on his thoughts that he wasn't aware of his surroundings as of the moment.

"What is it Suki?" Suta asked, watching her pupil skid to a halt before them.

"You're friend Yusuke offered to show me how to fight like in the streets! He said if I wanted to kick butt, I had to learn to kick it good!"

"That's wonderful Suki! When will he start teaching you?"

"He asked if he could do so tonight! Can I? Pleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee?!"

"Calm down Suki. Sure you can. Tell Yusuke that you only have an hour though. A young girl needs her sleep."

"Okay! Thank you Sensei! I'm gonna learn how to fight street style!"

Suki turned around, her face beaming, and ran back to the kitchens, where Yusuke led her away to a more private training yard.

After all, when it came to actually teaching something, even from Yusuke himself, Yusuke didn't like an audience.

It was only when he was showing off that he didn't mind.

This was Hiei's chance!

They were alone now!

Maybe he could find a way to get his thoughts off of the kiss, although he knew it was a very slim chance.

She had him wrapped around her little finger...wrapped too tight to escape.

"Suta?"

"Yes Hiei." She replied, taking up her sword again.

"Have you..." Damn this was hard!

_Stupid soft emotions...won't leave me alone!_

"Yes?"

"Have you...been thinking of...uh...you know...when we...um..." Hiei scratched the back of his head, causing Suta to giggle.

"Hiei, you can stop stuttering. It looks very odd for you to do such a thing. I don't believe I've ever seen you so uncertain before. You're wondering if I've been thinking about our kiss."

Hiei sighed his relief.

He hated being in such a timid state as to stutter, but when it came to Suta, it really didn't matter.

She was the only one he knew of so far that had that effect on him.

He nodded his answer, and she smiled.

"Of course I have silly. I made the first move remember?"

Of course he did! He hadn't forgotten.

He couldn't forget was his problem.

"Hn." He replied, receiving a giggle. "And—"

"I gather you're wondering if we can do it again. Hell Hiei, I never knew you were one to ask before taking action."

That was all it took.

Before she could move, Hiei had pressed his lips completely over hers, demanding possession of her body under his.

She had no objections, and kissed him back, just as passionately as he did.

Soon, they were more gentle with each other, and if possible, closer than they had ever been before.

The kiss went from one long one, to several small short ones on the lips, forehead, and cheeks, and then back to the mouth again.

Finally, out of breath, the sat hugging each other under the very tree Hiei usually slept in when he watched her window.

She became comfortable with her head on his chest, and soon, both of them were drifting off to sleep, softly beneath the stars.

They would have been sleeping peacefully, except for the loud demands of one toddler-sized ruler with a huge case on his hands.

"Wake up you lovebirds! We have a real problem on our hands!"

Hiei was up the tree and out of sight before Koenma could finish the statement.

"Hiei?" Suta asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

It took him a moment to calm down his instinct to strike the small ruler, and finally jump down to assess the problem.

"We have bad news. Meet me in my office in five minutes!" and he skidded away, searching for anyone else of the reikai tentai he hadn't already surprised out of their witts.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but he's going on my 'to kill' list when I'm off of my probation."

Hiei received a giggle from this, and ended up walking away with a smirk on his face.

That list grew everyday, not like he kept it in handwriting however; but his mind was the best filing system anyone in the world could find anywhere.

Hiei stepped into the office in a disgruntled mood, only to find Yusuke, Suki, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Koenma who paced the floor before the desk in worry.

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his orange hair.

Hiei glared at the tall boy, wondering what other idiotic questions filled his head when he heard Suta walk in from behind.

"No I'm not okay! I wouldn't be pacing if I were!" Koenma shouted back, nearly loosing his pacifier in his rage.

"Oh really! I thought you were inventing a new dance step." Yusuke added, smacking Kuwabara on the shoulder with a smirk. "So what's up totts. What we got now?"

Koenma stopped a moment so that he could glare at Yusuke, in which didn't effect the spirit detective in the slightest, and then took a stance on the table so they could all see him better.

"We have big problems. BIG PROBLEMS!" He accented with his hands. "The barrier to demon world is thinning!"

They gasped.

"Thinning?" Botan asked in shock. "How...?! Why...?!"

"Yeah! What's going on?" Kuwabara added, his eyes dilated as far as they could go.

Hiei didn't know they could get any smaller than they already were.

Guess now he knew.

"Apparently a demon calling himself Shadow, has found a way to slowly destroy the barrier between makai and ningenkai. He's been creating holes in some spots, and a few demons have escaped."

"So we have another guy like Sensui trying to destroy the barrier?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his head. "What the hell is with all of these guys trying to wreck the barrier? Don't they ever give up?!"

"Apparently not Yusuke. But he isn't destroying it like Sensui."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked, holding one of her hands in a fist at her chest. It made her look weak and emotional.

"Sensui worked at it by creating one large hole in the barrier. Even so, with one hole, he wouldn't have been able to destroy the entire barrier. This one weakens the entire thing at one time, evenly. The weakest spots open up for small lesser class demons to escape, and the stronger points slowly melt until it's like a thin sheet of glass between the worlds."

"How long do we have?" Yusuke replied, looking agitated.

"At the most, four days."

"Hey, that's the same amount of days that we have left to protect Suta!" Kuwabara acknowledged, looking confused.

"Yes. I have a feeling that they are tied to together." Hiei glared at the child, and turned back for just a moment to see how Suta was reacting to the news.

Her head was hung, and her hands were clasped at her chest, similarly to Botan. Her eyes stared at the floor in confusion, but with a level of understanding Hiei didn't think he would be able to grasp.

She knew what was happening to a certain degree, and she didn't seem to like it one bit.

Suta's breath was also fast for some reason, and Hiei found himself becoming worried for her welfare.

_What's wrong?_

She was looking rather sick.

Hiei turned back to the crowd and worried.

What would happen if Suta died?

Would he be able to live on with out her, or...

Best not go through such ideas.

It might actually happen...

"Suta? What's wrong?" He heard Kurama ask from next to the door.

The fox had a sixth sense, being from an animal heritage as he was, and so it wasn't surprising that he would sense the same sort of feelings from Suta that Hiei was getting himself.

"I'm fine...It's okay...Don't worry..." She replied, her breathing difficult.

Everyone stared at her when she replied.

They hadn't even realized she was standing there until Kurama had spoken.

"You don't look it. Come on, you should get to bed, it's rather late—" He didn't get the chance to finish.

Suta collapsed there, and Hiei flew with reflex to catch her.

He turned her around in his arms as Kurama did a worried check of her body.

Out of curiosity, everyone else crowded around as well.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"She has a high fever," Kurama replied, touching her forehead. "and she's shivering."

Kurama pulled off his fuchsia colored jacket and wrapped her in it, trying to keep her warm. "We need to get her to her room. I have a feeling that it's the poison."  
  
Hiei nodded, and picked her up, carrying her with a band of followers at his heels, as he took her to her room.

Her face was pale, and Hiei despised himself for not noticing how sick she was from the beginning.

_But she didn't have a fever when I kissed her...what is going on?_

Kurama and Botan helped tuck her into her bed, and Kurama explained to those that didn't know (mainly Kuwabara, Botan, Yusuke, and Suki) of how she had been poisoned by the demon and was dying off slowly.

He was surprised by how long she had lasted so far, and insisted that it was only a matter of time before the poison took complete control.

It was then, during the explanation, Hiei remembered the sample of the red powder he had found in the alley way, where she had been poisoned in the first place.

He slipped the bottle of it from his jean pocket, and placed it in Kurama's hand.

"I found this in the alley from where I found her the first time. I believe this is the poison."  
  
Kurama looked it over for a moment, before nodding.

"It is, but I've never seen anything like it. It's not a powder as would usually be, but a large group of crystals. It's like a larger version of salt. I'll have to take a day at least to figure out the components. I'll be able to inform you tomorrow after school." Kurama tucked the bottle in his pocket and walked out of the room, leaving them to their thoughts.

His excuse was that he had homework, but they all guessed he wanted to try and figure out what the stuff was tonight through tests.

After all, the sooner the better.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Suki left to their training grounds to finish their teaching (apparently Kuwabara found out about it and wanted to try his hand), and Koenma and Botan left back to Koenma's office, to finish discussing plans for how to deal with the barrier of the worlds.

Only Hiei and Suta were left, and he kneeled down to look at her closer.

She was weak, it was easy to see, and her face was so pale it seemed like snow.

Her head was far too warm, and her skin far too cold.

"Suta...? What are they doing to you?" Hiei whispered, not expecting an answer.

As he thought, he didn't receive one.

He couldn't put it off... He had done so for a while, not knowing why...and it was costing her.

It was time to do a little more searching...

He was going to have to find Shadow before it was too late.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: There you go. Chapter twelve is soon to come, I promise! So what do you think is going on? Review me and tell me what you think of the coincidence between the barrier and Suta. I'd like to know what you think is happening. Well, got to go. Ja Ne!


	12. The Letter and the Gift

Catse: Here's the next chapter! Things are beginning to role into the end, and I have it all planned! I'll do my best to update soon, so please hang in there and be patient. Thanks. This here is my favorite chapter so far, but I have one planned that I think will be the best. It'll take a while to write though, but I'll tell you which one. Oh yes! And Anime Hearts has been created! The first three chapters are up if you want to read them. Just go into the search and put the the author's name 'holyhellwhatarewedoing', are the name of the story itself. Thankyou for reading, and here's is chapter twelve!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but you already know all that. Let's get to the chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiei's first thought, was to stop by at her home, and take a look.

Although the bedroom that her grandfather had died in was well cleaned, and the sheets disposed of, Hiei could still smell the slight scent of blood on the air.

It had been almost two weeks, and yet it was still there...still rather strong...

Of course he had demon senses so he could smell blood even after years had passed over the death ground, so this was nothing shocking.

It was just catching the scent...now that he had met Suta and come to know her...

Now the scent seemed terrible to him...disgusting...

He felt human yet he knew he was demon, and it seemed strange that way.

Like he was getting a glimpse at both sides of life.

He felt hanyou.

Hiei scoured the house from top to bottom for anything that would help him to find out who the demon was and what he had to do with Suta, and how they all tied in with the thinning of the barrier between worlds.

The human world was a precious thing, and to let demons devour it would be disgusting.

Not only that, he didn't like having to think about dealing with all of the lower classes weaker than he, and listening to how they vowed to kill him and then die on his sword minutes later.

It was pitiful and he preferred the human world to that way of life any day.

Hiei finished up with most of the house, now frustrated with the fact that it was as good as clean.

_'Stupid house...you're hiding a secret and I want to know what it is!'_

In rage he punched the wall, letting his anger at his helplessness seep into the wooden remains of the abandoned house.

This was all stupid!

Suta was sick of something he couldn't fight against...!

He couldn't protect her...!

Didn't know how to take care of the thing...!

Plus he couldn't even find the guy that did it to her in the first place!!!

Hiei turned around and sagged against the wall, glaring at the glossy wooden floor beneath his feet.

She was dying...and he couldn't do anything!

Nothing at all!

Hiei closed his eyes in a feeling of defeat he so hated to feel...

It was one of the reasons he never apologized, nor did he allow himself to care about anyone else.

This was what happened!

They died and left him behind and it was all because he was a forbidden child abandoned by a family that should have cared more for him!

Hiei let his fist fly into the floor, and left a good solid hole in the wood.

His eyes fought back the tears, lest he cry the dark red crystals of pain and sorrow.

'_Wait...There is...is that...yes...! The smell of blood! It's older...than the grandfather's...Someone was killed here long time ago!'_

Hiei stood up and sniffed the air.

The smell was coming from the wall, and he could tell the blood was human.

Quickly, as if fearing what he smelled would disappear if he didn't move fast enough, he snapped his hand into the wall and produced a letter...smudged with blood at one corner.

Upon the front was Suta's full name, Sutamina Nohara, and it was written in an eligant handwriting.

Although Hiei knew he should have waited to hand the letter to Suta for her to read, he could not hold back the curiosity of what it entailed.

So he ripped open the top and pulled out the slip of paper within.  
  
**Suta, **

**My child and the only surviving. I cannot tell you much, this letter is hurried. I only hope your senses improve in time for you to find it. I am sorry I was never there for you much, so please forgive me. He comes in jealousy my child. You must watch him closely, for he will kill all you find dear to you if you let him. You were born my child and so you must suffer because of it. I truly apologize for this too. But you will soon learn you're heritage. By now I believe Koenma has found the letter left for him and has come to warn you of he that follows you. Listen to the warning, and accept any protection he gives. Please, my child. There is more to you than you realize, and I expect you will know all when you have completed the fate set before you. I have little time left. Dear Suta, please be well. You are our last hope. Know that we love you and always have. Take care of yourself.  
  
Love You With Everything We Have, **

**Your Mother and Father  
  
P.S. I left a small gift for you. You will find it with in the old chest under our old bed.  
**  
There were smears of ink on the paper, where tears had fallen during the writing of it.

The blood on the corner, Hiei suspected to be the mother's, and so got to wondering if they had really died in a car accident as their daughter believed.

But many things of the letter confused him.

Senses...?

What senses?

What was she to learn?

And what did she have to suffer?

And to who?

Who was it that was to hunt her in jealousy?

Hiei didn't like the briefness of the letter, and shoved it back in the envelope and in his pocket, so as to give to Suta later.

Then he decided to search for this gift her mother and father left behind for her.

He found the old bedroom easily, having searched the house already, and found the trunk under the old bed just as the letter said.

It was a rather large old mahogany cedar chest, quite heavy from whatever luggage it carried.

After pulling it out, he noticed the lock on it, to keep trespassers out.

Of course...Hiei wasn't the usual trespasser.

Out came the sword...off went the lock.

He slowly opened the chest, finding only one item within.

It was wrapped in cloth, and upon pulling it out and unraveling it, Hiei eyes snapped open in shock.

It was one of the finest blades he had ever seen.

The handle was pure gold, with the detailed carving of two dragons swirling up around to the very end, where their mouths seemed to bite down on one pure white crystal, cut in several spots to show various colors through it when struck with light.

The eyes had jewels, in which the first had white ones, and the second had red ones. The tails of the dragons came out to make the part that combined hilt with blade, and then the blade itself was exquisite.

That was the only word he could think up for it at the moment...exquisite.

The blade was of a metal he couldn't name, shaped and pounded into the perfect thinness, where it was strong enough to keep firm during battle yet thin enough to keep speed when thrust.

It was jagged as well, and wider than the usual sword, making it a perfect sword for Sword Dancing.

Inscribed in the side, in kanji, were the words **'Protector of the Protector'**.

"Protector of the Protector?"

How did that work?

Hiei's eye twitched as he placed the sword back in it's cloth.

_'Why didn't anything come explained?'_

It had no sheath, and so the cloth was it's only protective barrier.

He sighed.

It was almost dawn and he had been in this house for almost an entire night.

It was time to leave.

Of course, when he did, and got back to Suta's room, he found that she was still asleep, and so, heavy hearted, he slipped into the room and placed the sword and the letter on the table.

She didn't wake as he did so, and so, he slipped onto the tree branch near the window, to watch her sleep.

_'Suta...I will do all I can to save you...That is a promise...'  
_  
Hiei felt torn...

There were too mnay places to go at once, he couldn't think of where to head to first!

He would first check in on Suta, to see how she was doing, and then jump over to the front of Kurama's school, waiting anxiously for the fox to come out and tell him how it was.

He couldn't get Kurama alone to talk though, for it seemed the entire school kept him busy.

Then Hiei would slip into Koenma's office to listen up on what ever news he received on the barrier and the demon called Shadow.

There didn't seem anything new, so then he would return to Suta's tree to see her.

He did this several times in the same order, and did everything between that to get the time to move on by, so he wouldn't be bored or allow his thoughts to wonder to miserable things.

Finally, about the time Kurama was getting out of school, Hiei came to the window and found Suta sitting up, reading the letter that Hiei had found.

She had tears in her eyes, and coughed and hiccupped in her sobbing.

Of course, Hiei slipped into the room to see how she was feeling, and she immediately nabbed his shoulder and sobbed into it, mumbling incoherent things here and then about her mother and father and about how she missed them and gramps and how she felt sort of deprived of them...

Then, once she had dried up her tears, Hiei fetched her the blade and handed it to her.

When she unwrapped it, the tears again welled in her eyes and, once more, the shoulder was snatched.

"Why are you crying? It's just a sword." Hiei replied, staring at Suta, and then the blade, and then back to the sobbing girl hanging onto his shoulder.

"It's not just any sword. You know how I told you my mother practiced with the art of Flame Sword Dancing?"

Hiei nodded.

"This was the sword she used during the dances. It's a rare sword, because of the metal. The metal is hard to find, and then it has to be welded exactly to ensure that it can hold the oil when it is on fire. This was her sword...and now it's mine."

A few tears dripped from her eyes onto the cool surface of the blade, and then drained down onto her lap from the slick surface.

Hiei remained quiet, comforting her the best he could, asking her how she felt and if she was in any pain.

Her skin felt cold and clammy, and seemed paler than it had before, and her voice was cracked from the crying.

"Thank you Hiei. Thank you."

Hiei became confused.

"For what?"

He received a giggle from that, that made him want to smile.

Want to...but he didn't.

"For being my friend Hiei. You and your friends have been the best thing that has happened to me since I first learned how to hold the sword under my mother's teachings. I've actually experienced joy here...because of everyone here."

A few more tears dripped from her cheeks, and Hiei reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

She smiled, and took his hand in her own, holding it to her cheek so she could feel the warmth of it.

She seemed to relax under that warmth, her eyes closed for a moment, and Hiei reached over and hugged her close to him, hoping that maybe he could make the sickness disappear if he hugged her tight enough.

But her skin remained cold and pale, and her body weak.

Finally, about the time Hiei sensed Kurama walk into Koenma's office, Suta broke away and stared into Hiei's eyes a moment, as if looking for something.

For what though, he didn't know.

Then, as if satisfied with what she saw there, she shoved the sword into Hiei's hands and wrapped his fingers around the hilt.

"What...What are you doing?"

"I want you to have it Hiei. You're my dearest friend, and my best student. I want you to have the sword."

Hiei shook his head and tried to hand it back.

Of course this was too good a deal to pass down.

A weapon that finely crafted didn't slip into his fingers like this every day!

But it was gifted to her...not him...and it didn't feel right.

"Please Hiei. Take it. It would make me happy to know you have it with you."

Suta coughed and her eyes clenched so tight they nearly brought more tears about.

"You should get more rest." Hiei replied, picking up the blanket.

Suta smiled and laid back onto the bed, curling up comfortably as Hiei tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

He turned to leave, but Suta had one last request.

"Hiei?"

"Yes."

"Please. No matter what...don't forget me. I know I'll never forget you."

Hiei's eyes snapped wide for a moment in surprise, before they relaxed and he smiled.

"I could never forget you."

And he jumped out of the window and disappeared, the sword that her mother wielded in his grasp, and clenched tight, as if it was Suta's life in his grasp and to let it go would let her die.

_'I could never forget you Suta...Never!'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: Doesn't this whole thing make you want to cry. I know it does for me sniff. I nearly cried writing it! Oh well, next chapter is soon to come, as soon as I can finish it. You'll finally find out a little more about what's going next chapter, I promise! But mind, it won't be everything. If I gave you everything in one chapter, I'd ruin the rest of the story. Sorry to leave you on cliffies all the time, but it keeps you reading right? Well, Ja Ne 'til next time!


	13. Taken

Catse: Here' s the update! Took a while. If you didn't already know, 's document manager was apparently out for most of the day when I tried to update, but it's working now! Well here is the next chappie, and the next is that favorite I told you about, the one I had planned. It's almost finished, and will probably be up tonight or tomorrow evening. I'll do my best to make it tonight. This story is close to finished, and there are at most three or four chapters left. Well, with out any more to say, here is chapter thirteen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: YYH don't belong to me (looks all sad), but oh well, it's still fun to write about!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiei felt torn...

He would first check in on Suta, to see how she was doing, and then jump over to the front of Kurama's school, waiting anxiously for the fox to come out and tell him how it was.

He couldn't get Kurama alone to talk though, for it seemed the entire school kept him busy.

Then Hiei would slip into Koenma's office to listen up on what ever news he received on the barrier and the demon called Shadow.

There didn't seem anything new, so then he returned to Suta's window to see her.

Finally, about the time Kurama was getting out of school, Hiei came to the window and found Suta sitting up, reading the letter that Hiei had found.

She had tears in her eyes, and coughed and hiccupped in her sobbing.

Of course, Hiei slipped into the room to see how she was feeling, and she immediately nabbed his shoulder and sobbed into it, mumbling incoherent things here and then about her mother and father and about how she missed them and gramps and how she felt sort of deprived of them...

Then, once she had dried up her tears, Hiei fetched her the blade and handed it to her.

When she unwrapped it, the tears again welled in her eyes and, once more, the shoulder was snatched.

"Why are you crying? It's just a sword." Hiei replied, staring at Suta, and then the blade, and then back to the sobbing girl hanging onto his shoulder.

"It's not just any sword. You know how I told you my mother practiced with the art of Flame Sword Dancing?"

Hiei nodded.

"This was the sword she used during the dance. It's a rare sword, because of the metal of the blade. The metal had to be welded exactly to ensure that it could hold the oil when it was on fire. This was her sword...and now it's mine."

A few tears dripped from her eyes onto the cool surface of the blade, and then drained down onto her lap from the slick surface.

Hiei remained quiet, comforting her the best he could, asking her how she felt and if she was in any pain.

Her skin felt cold and clammy, and seemed paler than it had before, and her voice was cracked from the crying.

"Thank you Hiei. Thank you."

Hiei became confused.

"For what?"

He received a giggle from that, that made him want to smile.

Want to...But he never really listened to desires most of the time.

"For being my friend Hiei. You and your friends have been the best thing that has happened to me since I lost my parents. I've actually experienced joy here...because of everyone here."

A few more tears dripped from her cheeks, and Hiei reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

She smiled, and took his hand in her own, holding it to her cheek so she could feel the warmth.

She seemed to relax under his warmth, her eyes closed for a moment, and Hiei reached over and hugged her close to him, hoping that maybe he could make the sickness disappear if he hugged her tight enough.

But her skin remained cold and pale, and her body weak.

Finally, about the time Hiei sensed Kurama walk into Koenma's office, Suta broke away and stared into Hiei's eyes a moment, as if looking for something.

Then, as if satisfied with what she saw there, she shoved the sword into Hiei's hands and wrapped his fingers around the hilt.

"What...What are you doing?"

"I want you to have it Hiei. You're my dearest friend, and my best student. I want you to have the sword."

Hiei shook his head and tried to hand it back.

Of course this was too good a deal to pass down.

A weapon that finely crafted didn't slip into his fingers like this every day!

But it was gifted to her...not him...and it didn't feel right.

"Please Hiei. Take it. It would make me happy to know you have it with you."

Suta coughed and her eyes clenched so tight they nearly brought more tears about.

"You should get more rest." Hiei replied, picking up the blanket.

Suta smiled and laid back onto the bed, curling up comfortably as Hiei tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

He turned to leave, but Suta had one last request.

"Hiei?"

"Yes."

"Please. No matter what...don't forget me. I know I'll never forget you."

Hiei's eyes snapped wide for a moment, before they relaxed and he smiled.

"I could never forget you." And he jumped out of the window and disappeared, the sword that her mother wielded in his grasp, and clenched tight, as if it was Suta's life in his grasp and to let it go would let her die.

_'I could never forget you Suta...Never!'  
_  
Hiei stepped into Koenma's office as Kurama placed the bottle of red poison on the table and took a seat.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma were all huddled around him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Hey, where's Suki?" Botan asked.

As of yesterday, Yusuke and Kuwabara had become Suki's heroes; she would follow them everywhere, and idolize everything they did.

"She's off at school. Said she had some sort of afterschool thing she had to do. She won't be back for another good hour or so." Yusuke replied, looking relieved. "I'm kind of glad she's gone for a while. She was beginning to annoy me."

"Yeah I know. She followed me around asking me questions of how I learned to fight. I couldn't get away from her for anything." Kuwabara agreed sighing in relief.

Botan giggled at this and commented on how much she liked the new girl's cheerfulness and her sense of spunk, and her desire to learn new things.

Yusuke and Kuwabara tuned her out after a while though, when Kurama finally began the report on what he found.

"It's the strangest stuff I've ever come across." He replied, eyeing the bottle on the table.

"What do you mean? How strange?" Koenma pressed on, looking from the bottle of red powder, to Kurama, and then back again.

"It's not a poison at all."

"WHAT!?" everyone chorused.

"But how can that be. You've seen how sick she's become in the last few days!" Botan argued, staring at Kurama in disbelief.

"And how do you explain the seizures, the coughing, the fainting, the fever and cold skin?" Koenma added with the same look as his employee.

"That's the thing. From researching this substance, I have come across with an explanation for why the barrier is thinning."

"What do you mean? Like Suta is the barrier or something?"

"Yes. It is similar to that extent. Haven't you ever wondered what keeps the barrier going? What keeps it strong even after all the attacks to it? It's spirit energy...the same energy we all use to create weapons...but it's an energy of a different kind. Suta's spirit energy must be solely tied in with the barrier, with is why the barrier is thinning as she is getting sicker."

"But you just said that that stuff isn't a poison!" Kuwabara argued, looking confused.

"It isn't, because it cannot kill. It's more like a...how to explain it...call it a mere cold. She can get better, but considering that she's tied into the field, the only way to make her get better is to get her to touch the field itself, so that she can fully unite the energies."

"So you're saying that Suta is a human version of the barrier?" Yusuke asked, trying to get an understanding.

"Yes. That and I found something else out through a little research. Apparently, the barrier's only true weakness comes under the full moon. That's when the moonlight shines on it and thins it out. Strangely enough, the full moon is at the exact time the field is supposed to fall."

"And what about Suta. What happens if the field falls?"

Kurama was silent for a moment, looking remorseful.

"She dies."

There was silence.

The group was now trying to decipher the information they had been given.

Suta...die?

It seemed impossible.

She was so bright and cheerful, and so kind and generous.

How was it possible that she could die?

Wasn't there any other way to keep her living?

"Then I gather we have a timed case here. You all will have to infiltrate the demon's lair, kill him, and get Suta to touch the barrier in order to heal her and it. This will most likely be one of the toughest cases you all have ever had to do. It will require speed, strength, and whatever you have to get in, and then to get out alive. I'll call you all back in here in an hour. One of my secretaries is doing research on the demon called Shadow and she's almost finished finding everything. Please prepare. We have only three days left and we need you to be ready!"

Hiei immediately left to try to tell Suta the news, if he could.

He'd only tucked her in a good thirty minutes ago, but he had the feeling she wasn't sleeping.

As he stepped out into the garden, preparing to go up to the window to see her, he was caught by surprise when a familiar blue haired, red eyed girl jumped into his arms.

"Hiei! How have you been?" She asked, hugging him tightly. "I missed you niisan!"

"Yukina? What are you doing here?" Hiei asked, hugging her slightly, but with a blush.

He hoped nobody would see this and think him a softy.

He wasn't a softy!

Well, at least not in public.

Yukina stepped back with a polite smile to answer him. "I came to visit you niisan. I wanted to make sure you were alright. Now that I have an older brother that is."

Hiei smiled gently and nodded.

"I'm glad you were worried. I'll have to talk to you in a minute. I need to check on something."

Yukina nodded, and smiled when she noticed Kuwabara walking out into the garden talking to Yusuke.

The only thing Hiei heard after that was: "Yukina my love! What are you doing here?"

_'Incompetent fool...why does she like him so much?'_

Hiei jumped up to the room and slipped in, but stopped cold when he noticed the bed empty, and no one else in the room.

_'What the...where...where did she go?!'_

He jumped out the window and stared searching the garden for her, but found not a single trace of her.

He searched the room again, then the kitchen, and then, in desperation, he used the Jagan to find her.

_'What the...! __How'd she get there?!'_

His Jagan told him that she was sitting inside her old home, right in her grandfather's bedroom.

Hiei immediately leapt trough a portal and landed outside of her home.

The door was open, and a light was on in the bedroom window.

He ran inside, hoping she was okay, and sighed when he walked into the bedroom and found her sitting on the floor, staring at it.

She looked rather depressed, with her legs held close to her with use of her arms, and her chin resting on her knees.

Her hair covered her face, so he couldn't see what expression was there.

"Suta?"

Her head snapped up and Hiei noticed the rage of tears over her soft cheeks.

Crying?

Why was she crying?

"Suta, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business." She replied coldly, turning away from him.

"Suta? What's wrong?" He stepped over to her and knelt before her, trying to see her face.

The hair hid most of it, but he could see she was in pain.

Several types actually.

The pain of the sickness...mental pain...

What was wrong with her?

Hiei reached out to brush the hair out of her face, but she slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't touch me."

"What's wrong?" he replied with a worried look.

"You are!"

"What?!"

"I saw her Hiei. I saw the witch you were hugging! I don't even know why I bothered with you! You didn't care for me! You had someone else!"

"Huh? What girl?"

What was she talking about?

He hadn't been hugging any girls...

Oh no...

"She has blue hair and she was all over you Hiei!" She shouted, standing up with her hand on her belly in pain.

She was feeling sick in every way and Hiei couldn't help but feel miserable for her.

He wanted her to rest...and be safe...not here...this was where her sadness began...

This old house was the resting spot of her grandfather...and the parents if he was correct.

"Suta?"

"Don't you dare say my name! I'm Sutamina to you you jerk!" She shouted.

"Stop this! The girl I was hugging was my sister Yukina!" Hiei replied.

"Right. How much more are you going to lie to me Hiei! You already said you didn't have any siblings, and then you tell me that you all of a sudden have a sister!"

Hiei was silent for a moment.

That was right...

He had told her that he was lonely...that he had no siblings.

But that was when he didn't want Yukina told about his relationship to her.

But then he told her...but never told Suta.

_'What a stupid mistake?!'_

Now she thought he loved another woman and that he'd been two timing her.

How complicated the human life was!

"Suta..."

"Just leave Hiei! Walk out that door and don't come back!"

Hiei froze.

Don't come back...?

He couldn't do that...

He couldn't leave and try to forget.

Hadn't he already told her that he couldn't forget her...that he never would.

"Suta..."

"Go!" Hiei hung his head and turned around, preparing to leave, but he had to make on thing straight.

"She is my sister. I didn't tell you because not even she knew at the time. She came looking for me and I didn't want her to know she had a murderer for a brother. I finally told her because of something you said. 'Don't leave anyone in the Dark.' Now she knows. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was so caught up in everything that I couldn't. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Leave Hiei."

Hiei kept his head hung as he left the room.

That was it...he'd lost her...everything they had...it was all gone...

He'd never get to see her smile again...never get to kiss her...or hug her ever again...

It was over...

He left the home and stood for a moment on the street, staring at the house.

How lonely and tall it seemed...

The death place of many...and the sorrow of his mind.

She was finished with him...and that was it.

She was gone.

He tried to walk away, to hopefully find someplace he could be in private, but his legs wouldn't move.

They wouldn't let him leave.

"Suta...I'm sorry."

He turned around but right when he opened the portal a muffled scream reached his ears from inside the home itself.

With lightning speed and worry energizing his feet, he jumped up to an open window and zipped inside.

Funny...he didn't remember a window being open before.

He was now in the room...her grandfather's room...and face to face with the man that had supposedly 'poisoned' Suta.

It was Shadow...he knew it was...he could tell.

The man was tall, probably a little taller than Kuwabara, cloaked in black silk that completely covered his body except for his hands and head, and dark shimmering purple hair that flowed down his back in a braid.

His eyes were yellow, with cat like slits, and his cheeks had the slightest brush of whiskers.

Figured...

Shadow was a Cat demon.

No wonder he had played everything so intelligently.

They had been chasing after a freaking Cat demon!

Over his shoulder, unconscious, was Suta, her face even paler from her fright as before she was knocked out.

"Suta!"

"Hello...Hiei." The man's soft voice replied as he smiled mischeviously.

"You are Shadow. Correct?" Hiei replied with a glare.

So this was the man causing all of Suta's pain.

"I am. My, to stand before one of the most powerful demons to still be living. 'Tis an honor Hiei the Forbidden child."

That caught Hiei's attention.

He was smart alright.

Researched each of them most likely to the tee of knowing their favorite foods.

He made sure to know who he was dealing with before playing games.

"Give me Suta, and perhaps I won't slit your throat so deep." Hiei replied, resting his hand on the hilt of his old sword.

He wasn't ready to use the one Suta gave him, because it seemed too precious to dip in demon's blood.

"Hah. You have a sense of humor. I'm glad. That will make this all very interesting."

Hiei continued to glare, waiting for whatever the other demon would say.

"But you know, the barrier becomes weaker every day, and so will you're dear Sutamina here."

He said, running on clawed hand through her hair.

"Don't touch her!" Hiei growled, tightening his grip on the hilt.

"So, you two have something close. Cute. But what will you do Hiei? She is in my arms, and I am your barrier from her. What will you do to save the one you supposedly love?"

Hiei didn't reply.

He pulled the sword from it's sheath and jumped out as fast as he could to slash Shadow's head off.

The demon moved at an incredible rate of speed, and so Hiei was left standing where he once stood, searching for him.

He found the demon outside the widow on a tree branch, smiling.

"You're fast Hiei, but the cat is faster. I'll be seeing you soon I presume, so I needn't stay around long. Good bye Hiei. I look forward to killing you in less than three days, so don't disappoint me."

The demon left through a portal, the black silk on his jacket flapping behind him as he disappeared.

So that was Shadow...

_'His head is mine!'_

Hiei thrust his sword into the floor in a rage, and yelled away his anger as he continually stabbed the wood.

Finally, tired of the floor, he stood huffing, and re-sheathed his sword.

If it was a match the demon wanted, it was a match he was going to receive!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? Rather sad I know. Please don't hate me for doing this, but it couldn't a perfect relationship just from the off. There'd be no REAL enjoyment then. Don't worry, this isn't going to end sadly, I'll tell you that. You'll like the ending, I promise you that! But for now, I must leave to write the next chapter. Ja Ne all!


	14. Race Against Time

Catse: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had the stuff written, just didn't have the time to upload it all. But there is a good point to this, I'm updating two chapters this time instead of one. I also had a review lately concerning Hiei.

I had no idea Hiei had gotten his Jagan to protect his sister...this story was merely gotten from the few episodes I had seen and what I could get from music videos I downloaded. I kind of figured Hiei was a master, although to a certain degree, and I didn't make him terrible.

I just added that he had learned a lot of his sword techniques from survival and people he had met. And to the jeans, I was going more from the idea of karate pants in jean form than tight jeans or any of that sort. In any case, thank you for the review and don't feel ashamed that you gave it.

I'm glad you told me about that, so that I can keep from making a mistake like that in the future. After all, reviews are meant for a reviewers thoughts right? Any how, this is chapter fourteen and fifteen is on the way. Ja Ne!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but I might someday make something close to it's brilliance, although not exact.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The group met up at Koenma's office an hour after the first meeting that day, and began to discuss what they were doing when the doors busted open and a rather angry looking Hiei waltzed in.

In fact, angry was an understatement...he looked more like he was out of control.

Everyone watched him closely as he marched up to Koenma's desk, his sword out of it's sheath and in one hand.

Koenma was busy talking to Kurama about something, when the angry koorime stepped up to the table, and with out warning, thrust the blade into the top.

The sound caught everyone's attention as he stood there, the katana blade dug deep into the wood.

Koenma glanced at the katana, and then up at Hiei, who was glaring back.

"I want to know where Shadow is." Hiei requested in a low, dangerous voice.

"Hiei, what's up? You feelin' okay?" Yusuke asked, leaning against the wall on one foot.

Hiei's only reply was a deadly glare in the other man's direction, one that declared death to anyone else that asked.

"He is in a mansion called Velvet Manor on the outskirts of the barrier. We have already planned to make our way there. Unfortunately, there is a barrier there too, that will require a day at the most to diffuse." Kurama explained, watching Hiei with a calm interest.

"A day? Suta may be dead by then." Hiei replied.

"What do you mean? She can't die unless the barrier does." Botan added, looking determined to calm Hiei down.

Hiei glared at her this time, and figured that they didn't know the latest news.

"Shadow has Suta." He replied, returning his glare to Koenma. "And if we don't get there soon he will kill her."

"He won't." replied Koenma, looking confident. "He can't kill her. The barrier keeps her alive, same way as she keeps the barrier strong. He won't be able to kill her until the full moon, so we have a small amount of time to spare. That time will be taken in opening the outer barrier to the mansion, so please remain patient and prepare for when we enter. You'll need rest."

Hiei growled at them all for a moment, feeling defeated, and left the room.

He would prepare! They would see that for themselves!

He would prepare!

Yusuke had an idea to get all of his team members together for a team tournament. A small one, to make sure their techniques were sharp.

Kurama and Kuwabara were fine with the idea, but they couldn't manage to find Hiei anywhere.

So, as to help pass the time, the group when searching for the koorime.

They found him outside in the garden, listening to a radio, as he and Suki both practiced using swords.

Suki practiced with a wooden sword, and Hiei with a sword none of them had ever seen before. A fine, gold hilted sword.

They danced in sync with the music, both moving at the exact same time in the exact same way.

"Hey Hiei! Would you like to enter a team tournament!" Yusuke replied seriously.

Hiei never stopped his dancing. He moved with the music, giving them a glare now and then as he made a move.

Kuwabara stared at him for a moment, and couldn't help but giggle the next.

Yusuke watched him with a sarcastic expression, and Kurama smiled.

They had yet to see Hiei practicing his Sword Dancing technique, but he had.

And he saw how good Suta had been before she became as sick as she was.

"What the hell are you doing Hiei?!" Kuwabara started out, giggling loudly.

"Yeah Hiei, what kind of a technique is that?"  
__

_'Don't make things worse Yusuke...He's in too much of a ticked off mood.'_

Kurama thought to himself, watching the two dance.

But to his surprise, Hiei didn't leap out to try to cut them.

He let them laugh...

This wasn't him.

It was strange.

Usually Hiei would try to slit their throats for laughing, but this time he seemed not to care what they said.

Suta must have had more of an influence on him than they thought.

When the music finished, Hiei rested the swords blade on his shoulder, and walked up to them, his frown hiding the look of anger in his eyes.

_'Maybe he just wanted to wait until after to attack them.'_

"I will not fight in your tournament." He told them, glaring.

"Why not? Scared?" Yusuke replied, laughing.

"Of you. Never." Hiei replied. Suki ran up to his side and stared at the others, smiling.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara...Hi!"

"Suki, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I wanted to ask you that myself. I'm not at school because today was a holiday for my school."

"Same for mine." Kurama added.

"Aw hell, the one day we play hooky is an actual holiday. Maybe I should stick around the school more. I'd know more about these things." Yusuke replied, his hands behind his back in a comfortable position.

"Why won't you train with us?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"I promised Suki I would practice Sword Dancing with her." Hiei replied, smiled lightly.

"Well okay. But when you're done playing with girly techniques, you come on over and fight a real battle." Yusuke replied walking away.

"Believe me. You're the ones with the girly techniques compared to this art." And Hiei turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted back, looking agitated.

"Perhaps you should not judge a book by it's cover." Kurama replied, smiling. "It is prejudice to do so."

Kurama walked away to sit under a tree, and watch the training commence.

"Okay...so fine. Kuwabara, you feel like training here today?"

"Sure, why not."

"Alright. I need to see what this technique can do if he insists it's more powerful than anything we got."

They spent most of the day in the park.

Kurama watched Hiei and Suki practice sword dancing as he wrote on a project for school, and Yusuke and Kuwabara fought each other from time to time, stopping to see a few dances from Hiei and rest, and then continued.

Around evening they heard word from Koenma that the barrier around the mansion would be down by morning, and that everyone should get some rest.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama headed home, and Suki went to sleep in her cot in Suta's room, but Hiei sat on a branch overlooking the garden, unable to rest or even keep his eyes closed for more than a minute.

His thoughts continued onto Suta, and how he had lied to her, and how much he missed her even though she was gone for one day.

He couldn't sleep, wondering what the man was doing to her, or where she was kept, or how sick she most likely was now.

Well, no matter what, he was going to break in there and get her back. That was a promise.

He would also enjoy beating up the demon whom called himself Shadow.

For the most of the night, Hiei sat alone, thinking of how he would torture Shadow and how his blood would flow in small streams on the floor.

Yes...Shadow was digging his grave.

The next morning, everyone showed up in Koenma's office. They now had two days left before the full moon, and they planned on getting in and getting to Suta before then.

But Koenma had a surprise for them.

"You all have to go now!" He shouted, running in circles around the room. Ogres came in and out, dragging in stacks of papers and notices to be stamped.

"What's the frenzy Koenma?" Yusuke asked, watching with mischief as the ogres ran in circles through the large doors at the front of the office.

"There was a miscalculation you pin heads!"

"What?!" They chorused.

"The full moon isn't in two days. It's tonight! There was a change in the celestial patterns so the full moon didn't come at the exact time it was supposed to! You have to get in there and beat the enemies now!"

"Damn it! Why don't you ever tell us this sooner?!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

"I don't plan these things you idiot." Koenma shouted back, red faced.

"So then how do we get there?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Botan will take you all there." Koenma replied, trudging to his desk to try to sit and be patient while the detectives left to save the world.

"Fine. Botan, take us there." Kurama replied as the girl in question walked in the door.

"Alright! Everyone together!" She announced, in just as much worry as Koenma.

Every one nodded as if it was a stupid question, and waited.

She opened the portal and ushered them in, but didn't follow.

"They'll land right outside the barrier. I can't get them any closer than that." She told Koenma, looking a little bit sad.

"Yes...Let us hope they can get there in time."

Botan nodded and walked out of the room, looking slightly depressed.

If they didn't win this match, then the world would die at the hands of one dangerous cat demon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What did you think? A little surprising eh? Well I didn't want to give them too much time, and in my opinion, the stakes really fly if they have a small amount of time. Oh well, chapter fifteen is up next!


	15. Arrival

Catse: Hiyya peoples! Here's chapter fifteen for you! This is my fav. chapter now, 'cause there was a peice here I liked! It didn't come out exactly the way I wanted, but I'm still pretty proud of it. Oh well, enjoy this chappie!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: You know all this legal stuff. YYH don't belong to me but I wish it did all the time!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiei glared at the castle that housed the demon and the girl he loved.

This was it. This was where it would all be decided.

Whether the human race lived or died, this was it.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Yusuke replied, resting his hands behind his head in comfort.

"I don't like this." Kuwabara replied, looking pale.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked, turning to his friend as they began to walk.

"Shouldn't this place be better protected? If the demon can open up small holes in the barrier, shouldn't there be other demons here waiting for us?" Kuwabara added, rubbing his temple.

"Kuwabara's right. There should be better protection here." Replied Kurama as they stepped into the area that the barrier once stood. They could tell that this was the area, for the ground was torn up in a circle around the mansion.

"Quite right." They heard a slithery voice acknowledge.

"Huh?" Yusuke mumbled. "I don't see anybody."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a drape, almost like sand dropped and there, before the mansion was a huge army of demons and the like, each armed and covered in metal armor.

"There you go Kuwabara. Anything else you want to add?" Yusuke sarcastically replied, glaring at the army.

Hiei added to the glare, and pulled out his katana to prepare for an actual fight.

He had the sword that Suta gave him tied up on his back, figuring that it might come in useful later should his original sword get broken or need to be discarded for some reason.

"Well guys, we ready to kick some demon ass?" Yusuke added, taking a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara shouted, forming a spirit sword in his hands.

Kurama smiled and drew a rose from his red hair, and Hiei merely took a fighting stance of his own and prepared for what was to come.

"Come on! We're ready!" Yusuke shouted.

The army of demons jumped to running, and soon, the four were immersed in battle.

Yusuke used his street fighting knowledge, and knocked a few unconscious before using a Shot Gun attack to wipe out a good thirty or so demons.

Kuwabara slashed his way through, creating two swords after getting tired of being attacked so many times by demons, and double slashed them away.

Kurama used his Rose Whip, slicing demons heads, torsos, or anything else that would kill them.

Hiei did the usual and slashed his way through with his sword, taking down many with use of his lightning speed.

After a good thirty minutes, the large army of demons was annihilated, and the detectives only had a few good scratches here and there from lucky hits to show there had actually been a fight.

"That wasn't even a challenge." Yusuke pouted, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Why don't they send something more powerful?"

Again as if on cue, out came a smaller army, or about twenty demons or so, each of them armed to the max with weapons one couldn't even dream of.

"Good work Uremeshi." Kuwabara replied sarcastically, calling back his spirit sword.

"Hell, I didn't know they were waiting for me to say anything. I feel special now!" Yusuke returned, balling his hands into fists.

The group returned to fighting, but found that these demons, were indeed more powerful than the other group.

In fact, they were well trained in weaponry use, and it was difficult for even Kurama to kill one when it came to battling them. Everyone had trouble with them, and about a good ten minutes later Kuwabara got stabbed in the shoulder by a blade during a scuffle.

Hiei sighed.

These were well trained, and it would take a good sword technique to fight and actually kill one, much less twenty of them.

But this was his chance wasn't it?

His chance to test the abilities of the Sword Dancing technique, and show how truly powerful it was when used properly.

Hiei drew his sword before him in one of the dancing stances, using only one sword instead of the usual two he was used to. With his practice, it would only require one to finish his enemies.

The demons he was fighting took one look at his stance and began to laugh.

"You going to dance for us! Hahahahahahah!"

But again, Hiei didn't reply with the usual way. Funny how much calmer Suta had made him with just their short time together, to where now he had better control over his emotions.

"Hey! Somebody got popcorn! I've gotta see this!" Another demon hollered, causing the whole lot to laugh.

"Laugh all you like demons. This technique is your death." He replied, closing his eyes for a moment to concentrate.

"Right." Another laughed, pointing at him.

The fighting stopped as both demons and detectives wanted to see what it was Hiei was preparing to do. They had seen him practice sure...but they hadn't seen him when he was at his full potential.

All were curious to what it was that Hiei had truly learned from the master of Sword Dancing, Suta.

Hiei snapped his eyes open, and, listening to a song of Suta's favorites playing in his head, he slashed out and a cut swept through a demon's chest, pulling up threw the head and slicing the scalp in half.

The demon fell back, a look of surprise on his split face.

"Damn!" One of the demons replied. But Hiei didn't stop, nor did he slow down.

The technique was a number ten, and he planned on using it to its fullest.  
_I'll show them...this technique is not as funny as they think!_

[Flashbacks]

"_Would you like to learn Hiei?"_

_That had caught him off guard.  
She wanted to teach him...how to dance..._

"_I'm not into dancing." He replied, glaring at the floor._

"_This isn't really dancing Hiei." She replied. "Why do you think so many abused children come to me for help? I teach them what appears to be dance techniques for show, but once learned, they come in handy. It helps the children to use a sword, because they master holding it and moving with it with dances. The better they get, the faster. The more they know, the more they are able to do. The techniques could prove useful to you later Hiei, so how about it?"_

_Hiei thought about it a moment._

_He was no where near being a master of his sword...but he didn't sit too well with looking like a fool as he tried to work with the sword._

_Finally, after much contemplation, he nodded. _

_()()()()()()_

"_Thankyou." She told him, blushing slightly. _

_Hiei glanced up from his sword and stare at her a minute, before returning to his work._

"_Thank you for saving me when those demons were attacking me."_

"_I didn't do it to save you. I did it for my own enjoyment." Hiei scowled quietly, trying to regain silence once more._

"_It doesn't matter what you did it for. I'm still standing here today talking to you now. Thanks. If you like, you can come inside. I'm making some tea and I thought you might like a cup." _

_Hiei glanced at her with a glare and was answered with a mild smile and Suta returned to the confines of her room._

_Hiei stared at the open window with interest. _

_For the first time in his life, some one had actually wanted his company. _

_()()()()()()_

"_Ready for today's lesson Hiei?" She asked with a smile as she stood up from her seat._

_Hiei was surprised. _

_She had been attacked and wounded early this morning, and yet here she was preparing to teach him another lesson._

"_No. You should rest." He replied, trying to press her back into her bed. _

_She wouldn't have it._

"_No Hiei. I promised you I would teach you every afternoon and I will keep my promise. I'll be just fine. You'll see!"_

_()()()()()()_

"_Hiei. If there is ever a chance you find anyone you truly care for, but you never tell them, please do it. Don't leave them in the dark if you die...because then they may find out when you're gone, and be left living a life of emptiness. That happened to me when my parents died. They never were really there to take care of me. I was always fending for myself. Mother only stayed around long enough to teach me dances, and then she was gone with my father again. I don't even remember what my father looks like anymore it's been so long. They never acknowledged that they loved me, and then they died and left me here."_

_()()()()()()_

"_Suta?"_

"_Yes Hiei." She replied, taking up her sword again._

"_Have you..." Damn this was hard! _

_Stupid soft emotions...won't leave me alone! _

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you...been thinking of...uh...you know...when we...um..."_

"_Hiei, you can stop stuttering. It looks very odd for you to do such a thing. I don't believe I've ever seen you so uncertain before. You're wondering if I've been thinking about our kiss."_

_Hiei sighed his relief. _

_He hated being in such a timid state as to stutter, but when it came to Suta, it really didn't matter._

_She was the only one he knew of so far that had that effect on him._

_He nodded his answer, and she smiled._

"_Of course I have silly. I made the first move remember?"_

_Of course he did!_

_He hadn't forgotten._

_He couldn't forget was his problem. _

"_Hn." He replied, receiving a giggle. "And—"_

"_I gather you're wondering if we can do it again. Hell Hiei, I never knew you were one to ask before taking action."_

_()()()()()()_

"_Suta..."_

"_Just leave Hiei! Walk out that door and don't come back!"_

_Hiei froze._

_Don't come back...He couldn't do that...He couldn't leave and try to forget._

_Hadn't he already told her that he couldn't forget her...that he never would._

"_Suta..."_

"_Go!"_

_()()()()()()_

"_Thank you Hiei. Thank you."_

_Hiei became confused._

"_For what?"_

_He received a giggle from that, that made him want to smile. _

_Want to..._

"_For being my friend Hiei. You and your friends have been the best thing that has happened to me since before I lost my parents. I've actually experienced joy here...because of everyone here."_

_()()()()()()_

"_Hiei?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Please. No matter what...don't forget me. I know I'll never forget you."_

_Hiei's eyes snapped wide for a moment, before they relaxed and he smiled. _

"_I could never forget you."_

_()()()()()()_

"_It's so small! And cute!" she acknowledged after they had put the firefly in a jar. _

"_I wish that I could glow like that!" _

"_Why?" Hiei asked, looking confused. He had managed to calm down from his hyper fit earlier, and now he had returned to his normal self._

"_I don't know. The fact that you can light someone's way and help them out of a trap could be one reason. I just love the way fireflies look so brilliant and beautiful in the dark. Like they're leading us out of darkness."_

"_Humans are so creative." Hiei acknowledged, smiling gently. It was funny how close he had gotten to Suta in such little time._

[End Flashbacks]

By the time Hiei stopped thinking of the things that happened in the past, he was standing inside the mansion itself, drawing his sword from the demon that was sent to defeat any intruders at the door.

He had been so deep in his thoughts, and remembering everything he and Suta had talked about, that he had lost track of time and of what he was doing.

Hiei turned around to look outside the door, and found Yusuke and Kuwabara gaping at him, and Kurama smiling but with a sort of surprised look himself.

"Hiei, if there is anything I ever did to upset you, please forgive me for I apologize." Yusuke replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Same here." Kuwabara agreed, pressing his jacket over the wound in his shoulder.

"We have no time for jokes." Hiei replied, turning towards the inside of the house.

There was one main door at the top of a set of stairs, and he figured that was his destination.

Just to make sure though, he used his Jagan.

Sure enough, Suta was behind that door and down the hallway, so without another word, Hiei ran ahead of them and broke the door in.

Another set of demons waited for them, and again he used the technique, but this time he kept his thoughts straight on what he was doing.

Once the demons were done with, he raced down the hallway, cutting other demons out of his way as they appeared, and broke down the door he sensed Suta was behind.

Inside was a large room, almost like a tower room, with one wall completely made out of glass, that showed the barrier as it glowed an evil pink, slowly fading as the demons behind it picked and beat at it to help break it.

The room was empty, except for a couch and table, and a rather large glass bottle at one side, where Suta lay sleeping.

Hiei immediately ran towards the glass jar, but was knocked away by a barrier that surrounded it.

"Damn!" he cussed, jumping back up on his feet.

"Do you think I would have left her open like that. Please, you give me little credit for my plans." Came the soft whispery voice Hiei remembered from Shadow.

He turned with a glare, and stared at the demon, sitting in what was once a vacant couch.

"Hello all. I'm glad you came to see the show. It's sure to be breathtaking." He replied, his delicate arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke spat, also glaring at the cat demon.

"Why, you should know Yusuke Uremeshi, Spirit Detective of Spirit World. The barrier is going to fall in a good thirty minutes now, and you've arrived to see the show."

"What?! It's only supposed to fall under the full moon!"

"No...it's right on track." Kurama replied, gently resting his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Koenma told us that it would be under the full moon. What he didn't realize, is that the full moon doesn't require darkness to shine. If it is in the right position during the day, the light of it will still hit the barrier, and present the weakness."

"Very clever Yoko. Yes, that is true. But what's better, is as the barrier falls the sky darkens, and so you'll be able to see the full moon at it's prime when the world is to be destroyed. A beautiful sight, is it not?"

The demon disappeared from the chair, just to reappear on the glass bottle where Suta was kept.

"And the best part is that she dies at that time. You see, there is only enough air in here to last her until the time arrives. Pretty clever eh? And there is no way you can get to her unless you kill me in less than thirty minutes. So is the game on or what?" He asked, scratching his cat-like claws on the glass and making a screeching sound that made everyone want to cover their ears.

"You bet it is—"

"Shut up Yusuke. He's mine." Hiei snarled, glaring at Shadow.

Yusuke wasn't one to pass up a good fight, but when he saw the anger in Hiei's eyes, and how his features seemed so dark, even he knew to step down and give the koorime what he wanted.

Hiei stepped forward, his sword before him and coated in demon blood.

But, to ensure he didn't get slowed down for this match, he ripped the blade off of his back and tossed it near the glass, nearly hitting it.

"Let's go. You're head is mine!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: There you go! What did you think? Did you like how I arranged the flashbacks? I thought they came out okay. I'm working on the next chapter. This story is closing up and I'm doing my best to make these the best chapters of the hole story, so wish me luck! I have the entire ending completely planned out but now I have only to write them and upload for you all to read! Oh well, I better get to them then. Ja Ne!


	16. The Fight Begins

Catse: Yay! I've fully completed the story! Can you believe it?! I'm going to do my best to upload everything this afternoon, so please be patient. I really worked overtime on this, and it's all paid off! Oh well, I'm sure you're wondering what's going to happen next. Well then, without further to do, I present to you chapter sixteen of Dance of Swords! Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, although I wish I did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While Hiei and Shadow glared at each other, Kurama snuck up to the barrier surrounding the glass container that held Suta, and tested it for any sort of way to get in. Every barrier had it's weak points, and even a good one could be ripped open large enough to let a few outsiders in.

This barrier was well made however, and would take him a while to break through.

But only a short while...he was an ever intelligent fox after all.

Using a pencil he had forgotten he had in his pocket, he poked at the barrier, looking for a weak point as the others watched the fight with interest.

So far, Hiei and Shadow had merely glared at each other, both looking confident that they would beat the other.

Shadow had jumped from the glass to land right before Hiei, so that they were with in a swords reach of each other.

Of course, they had no idea what abilities Shadow had, so everyone had to be ready...just in case.

Yusuke still fretted over having to give up the fight, but Kuwabara seemed rather curious to why Hiei was so angry.

Of course, he hadn't realized that Hiei was in love with Suta.

The others noticed!

It was hard not to.

Almost every time they saw Hiei, he was with her.

And he was happy above all things.

They weren't sure if they liked him happy.

He didn't look right.

They were so used to seeing him mad or ticked off about one thing or another, that he looked strange with a good-natured smile on his face.

But, funny as it was, after watching Hiei go into a tantrum and use his Sword Dancing technique on the demons, all of them, including Yusuke, wanted to learn the technique for themselves.

He had moved so fast, and yet so skilled in cutting through the demons, and the funniest part of that is that he looked like he was day dreaming in the process.

If a silly looking technique could create such powerful effects, then to hell with its girly look, Yusuke was going to learn it!

It was far too good to pass up.

Kuwabara's thoughts ran on a similar level...he too wanted to learn that technique!

But of course, he was going to change a few things.

No man should look girly in any way!

No matter what!

He'd make that dance more masculine if it killed him!

The two were pulled from their thoughts when the first move was made between the two combatants.

Hiei leapt forward, gracefully but quickly slicing out with his sword at where Shadow once stood.

The cat demon had seemed to teleport, reappearing behind Hiei with a small snicker.

Hiei's reaction was to spin in mid-air and strike behind him, only to again strike nothing.

"Damn!" He whispered, searching the room.

Shadow had completely disappeared now, and not even the Jagan was picking him up.

Then again, the Jagan was muffled, so it couldn't see him.

Hiei reached up and pulled the bandana away, opening up the eye that was his most prided weapon...well...other than the sword and his techniques that is....

But, even though it was unveiled, it still couldn't pick up more than a slight energy signature that was coated over the entire room, so he was lost.

"Looking for me Hiei." He felt a voice whisper in his ear.

He snapped over to slice him, but what had been there before was gone.

Shadow liked playing games...

Well Hiei was planning on making these 'games' a sour word in his foe's mouth.

When Hiei was done with him, he would despise them just as much as Hiei despised him.

And that was saying a lot...!

"What's wrong? Can't find the kitty? Come now, look a little closer!" Shadow's voice laughed from all over the room.

'_He's a goddamned cat! Why can't I find him?!'_

"Perhaps it's that I can read your thoughts, dear Hiei." The voice echoed.

Suddenly Shadow's image appeared right in front of him, and smiled.

Before Hiei could slice at him, Shadow thrust his hand up across Hiei's chest, slashing it in several spots with the dangerous claws.

Hiei staggered back, holding the bleeding gashes with his free hand.

He moved too fast!

How was he supposed to catch him?

Hiei had never come across an opponent this fast before!

Of course, there were the few that were slightly faster than him, but this demon over sped him by a land slide!

How was he supposed to win?

Wait! The technique! That should work!

Hiei pulled his sword before him in one of the stances he had learned, one where the blade is right before the face, and the hand is on the side, holding it straight.

Shadow finally reappeared, landing softly a few feet before him.

"My my...what's this? Are we trying to use a technique on dear little old me. Oh my! How will I survive?!" He laughed, never letting his eyes leave Hiei.

Hiei didn't reply.

He had been mocked before with this technique, but it worked like a charm.

Choosing a song to listen to in his head, he began the dance, stepping back with the blade still in position, then slipping out from before him and over his head gracefully.

Shadow continued to laugh, nearly falling back with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Hiei's speed seemed to improve and he jumped forward, some of his blood spraying from his wounds as he did so.

The guy jumped but wasn't expecting the blade to slice up and hit his ankle.

Shadow disappeared and then reappeared on his perch at the top of the room.

"You...you hit me!" he growled, looking his wound over.

"Yeah...what of it?" Hiei replied, smiling, and taking the position over again to prepare for a return attack.

"You weren't supposed to hit me." Shadow replied, looking preoccupied with his cut.

Then, using the reflexes he was born with, stretched his leg towards his mouth and licked the blood with a slender cat like tongue.

Hiei noticed his two sharp fangs when he did so, and smirked.

This guy was fast, but apparently not fast enough for a Dancing Technique.

When Shadow was finished nursing his wound, he stood up on his platform and glared down.

"Since you screwed up my leg, I'm going to have to be a little more serious with you. But you should be proud. Most don't even get to touch me, and you have injured me. Plus, you'll be able to see a move I rarely ever do for a foe."

He jumped down on the floor and, with his hand in the air, called two swords to him from a rack on the wall.

On cue, the swords flew to him and he caught them, taking a stance Hiei recognized as the one Suta had done from her expert level dance. He stood straight, with the swords parallel before him.

But how?

How did he know the Sword Dancing technique?!

Suddenly, in a wisp of speed, Shadow leapt forward and sliced at Hiei, in which he was luckily able to leap out of the way at the last minute.

But Shadow didn't stop.

He continued to slice at Hiei, causing him to jump every which way to escape.

He used the exact same moves Suta did, and finally, when he was tired of chasing Hiei, he stopped and landed on the table, smirking.

By then, Hiei had gashes on both of his arms, on one of his legs, and a close cut on his midsection, that might have been deep had he not managed to leap back when he had.

Hiei huffed his exhaustion, spending the free time he had at the moment glaring at Shadow and keeping his eyes on his movement.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped forward, ready to help, but Hiei glared at them.

It was the sort of glare that said: "Don't you dare interfere or I'll kill you too!"

They stepped back in surprise and Hiei returned to his glare at the cat demon.

"How do you—?"

"You're wondering how I know the technique?" Shadow finished for him, smiling confidently. "You really don't understand do you? Well, considering I'm going to kill you very soon, I don't think it would be too bad to tell you. Didn't you wonder how it was possible that I would know Suta's link to the barrier, and how to kill her. Or why she was so alone, with only a grandfather?"

"So you played stalker, what of it?!" Yusuke replied instead, annoyed with the games Shadow continued to play.

"Oh no, it's far from that." the demon laughed.

"You killed her parents!" Hiei replied, figuring that part out.

"Oh yes...That was the fun part. Killing them and making it look like an automobile accident. Yes yes...very fun. I even slit their throats before I let them drive any further, and then, when they had hit the bottom, I made sure to pull her mother out and tear her apart, bit by bit. Otherwise, she would have climbed out of the crash and come after me."

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, glaring.

Now it was time to find out the truth.

"Her mother was a demon. Full demon, and not only that but pure by her breed. She was a beautiful woman, but had she stuck by the rules of her family and not marry a human man, she'd still be living right now. You see, her family were the ones the founded the barrier in the first place. They wanted to keep things separate, for if the demons continued to live with the humans, both sides would die. Human's fear and sorrow keeps the demons strong and living, if feeds them, while if they were together, the demons would kill them, and in so doing kill themselves. Her family figured that bit of life out, and so created the barrier. The only misfortunate part was that only the females of the family could keep it up and running. It was their spirit energy...their way of using it that fueled the barrier...so generation after generation required female heirs to keep up with the business of separating the two worlds. But the funniest part is that the females won't die unless they have an heir already born, or they and the barrier are poisoned at the same time. Then they die. But I'm off subject. You see, the family also decided that there should be a trademark, so that all would know whom they were. That's when the Sword Dancing technique was born."

"Wait a minute." Kurama interrupted, standing up from his barrier picking.

He was close to breaking it, but listening to the conversation caught his attention. "You're saying that the technique is a family trait. Then that means you are a part of their family line."

"Very intelligent Kurama. Yes...Suta's mother was my sister. My well despised sister...We all hated her for her choice to live in the human world, with a human as her mate." Shadow spat the words, as if they had a bad taste on his tongue. "But I took care of that didn't I? The trash was taken out."

"Then why did you kill Suta's grandfather? He wasn't demon nor a part of the family." Kurama added.

"Oh that...that was just to enlighten the fear in my niece's heart. To give her something to be afraid of."

"Then I gather you killed her baby brother too." Hiei added, his face scrunching up into an even angrier look.

Kurama glanced at Hiei in surprise.

It was apparent that he hadn't known of the brother.

And Hiei's anger was very apparent.

He almost seemed ready to kill.

And Hiei's thoughts were far from the look on his face.

_'So Suta had been a hanyou the entire time, and she didn't even know it!'_

Now the letter he found made sense.

Her mother had purposely put blood on the edge of the envelope for her daughter to find by scent. Apparently, Suta's demonic senses were supposed to come into play as she grew older, but they didn't come when her mother expected it.She...she probably wasn't at the house for it! Perhaps her senses had grown at the palace, so she wasn't there to find the letter!

And Shadow was the one after her in the letter!

He was family so he would have been able to hunt for her as a little girl, but couldn't find her.

Then maybe her parents weren't there long enough because he could easily find them and then find her!

It all fit!

Her uncle was trying to kill her...but why he wanted to wasn't clear.

It also showed why he knew how to do the Sword Dancing technique.

"Yes...I killed her little brother. Gave him a poison he was certain not to live through. Human autopsies can't find demonic poison, so it was ruled out as a disease of some sort and the case was closed."

Shadow laughed proudly, as if it was one of the best things he had ever done.

This only made Hiei angrier, so he took another stance, another high level one and attacked Shadow head on.

The both of them matched move for move, both blocking when the other attacked.

Kurama returned to his work of breaking the barrier, thoughts of all of the information flooding his mind.

So Suta's uncle had been trying to kill her the entire time.

How very sad...

Now he most definitely had to break down this barrier and get inside, to free Suta from her prison.

It would only take him a little longer...then...the barrier around her would crash...

Just a little longer...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What did you think? I think the chapters get better with each one that's read, right? Well, please review me and tell me what you think. There's about four more chapters left and the story is complete. A little short compared to what I usually write, but as long as it's liked then there shouldn't be any problem. Well, next chapters up, so I better start working on it. Ja Ne for now!


	17. Battle of Hope and Faith

Catse: Well here's chapter numbah seventeen for yah! And three more chapters to go. The end is near, and in my opinion, I think it's the best ending I've ever written. Well, here you go. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, and I'm sure by now everybody knows it. Well then, I have nothing else to say here. On to chapter seventeen!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The fight between them intensified, as both of them increased their skills and their speed.

It didn't seem as if the fight would ever end.

Hiei's blood constantly splattered on the floor in droplets, leaving a red mess everywhere he went.

The other's worried that if he continued any longer, he would end up draining the blood from his entire body, and then there would be trouble.

Kurama picked at a hole that looked big enough to let them through, but just as he managed to stick the pencil completely through it, it crashed into it's self and closed up, leaving him to find another hole.

The barrier was tricky, but foxes loved tricks.

It was only a matter of time before he could open it up completely and get inside.

Suta at the moment looked like she was sleeping, only a few chest movement presenting that she still lived.

Kurama certainly hoped that she lived.

She had to in order to save man-kind.

Hiei struck Shadow once in the shoulder, but it wasn't deep enough to cause pain.

As it was, Hiei was fending off two swords with his katana, and Shadow had a way of jumping about and attracting attention to one sword while he cut you with the other.

Hiei had to keep his eyes on both in order to keep from getting cut, so that he didn't bleed any farther.

As it was, he had lost so much blood that he was becoming weak...almost too weak to keep going...and his eyes were blurring up, in which he had to fight to see straight.

Usually, had this been in his past, he would have retreated and healed up, then come back and killed him at a later date.

But at this point, this was no time to back down.

As it was, they were very low on time, so he had to finish this quickly.

It seemed that his anger was the only thing keeping him going...that and his love for a young hanyou girl.

Hiei blocked another sword move as it came at him, and only managed to dodge the second sword as it flew at his head.

Then the first one jabbed at him, nearly hitting him except for the few inches distance that he had put between them.

Shadow was becoming even deadlier than before.

It was as if he was trying to finish up his work quickly so as to get to watch the show.

So far, ten minutes had passed since they arrived, and Hiei too felt the tension in the room.

If he didn't win soon, Suta would die, and so would the whole human race.

So his only choice was to win, no matter what.

With that though in mind, Hiei slashed forward and managed to snip at the wrist of his opponent.

Shadow dropped the sword, and, in anger, slashed back.

He caught Hiei in the shoulder, but it was too light a gash to produce much blood.

He had to win! He just had to!

The two continued to fight, and Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on the side lines, cheering their team member on from the side, although they would rather be in the arena fighting with him.

Kurama continued on the barrier, but as he did, he began to notice movement in the jar.

At first he thought it was only his eyes playing tricks on him, but after staring at the girl with in a few moments, he began to realize that she waking up.

Her hands twitched, and her head rolled around gently over the glass bottom.

Kurama did his best to pay more attention to the barrier than her, for that was the priority at the moment, but when she lifted her head, he couldn't help but stare.

Suta turned around in the glass, and smiled when her blue eyes landed on Kurama.

Slowly, pulling herself up, she finally got the full image of what was happening.

Her eyes widened when she saw the blood spilling from Hiei's wounds and she slowly and weakly dragged herself to the glass to get a better view.

Kurama hated the fact that she had to see the one she loved in so much pain, fighting for her like he was.

But he couldn't stop the match, nor could he interefere in a battle that Hiei had declared his own.

To do so would anger the koorime so terribly, that he would turn on him, so it was better to wait of it for the moment, and see what happened.

Hiei and Shadow's fight intensified, and finally it got to where neither of them could land a blow.

They merely struck the other's sword with their own, and watched the others moves for ideas on plans they were thinking up.

Of course, Hiei kept his mind clear so that nothing could be read by the mischevious cat demon.

Any sort of thought would tell the cat what he would do next, and to allow that would condemn him.

Kurama found another hole through when he happened to notice the tears welling up in Suta's eyes.

Crystal like tears, brimming over her bottom lashes, swept down her cheeks and onto her lap as she clenched her fists and looked on.

He could see the pain in her eyes, the longing to help him, but also the understanding of her imprisonment, and of her fading life.

Suta had always been a wise girl, and even now, she didn't allow fantasies to cloud her mind.

Kurama commended her for her calm composer, and of her understanding of the situation. She truly was a brilliant young woman.

It was like she understood now, what it had taken Kurama a little over three hundred years to figure out.

There are times to react, and times to watch.

There are things to see, that one cannot help but see.

These had taken Kurama long to learn, and he experience, yet she understood them almost as if she had gone through everything he had.

"Suta..." He whispered.

She watched the fight with sorrow, and a pleading helplessness in which she wished to be out there with Hiei, at his side caring for him.

It was up to Kurama to make that happen.

He slowly cut away at the circle, causing it to grow larger.

But cutting a hole in a barrier was serious work, and any sort of loss of concentration to it, would cause it to close up again.

He stuck his mind on the hole and little else, keeping a close eye on his work, so that this time it would succeed.

Hiei again sliced at his foe, and again, Shadow blocked him with his sword.

But this time, he wasn't so tricky, because he could only use one hand, so it was only one sword to deal with.

But he had to keep in mind, that Shadow had made his swords fly in the first place, so maybe he could do it again.

He would have to keep his eyes on the surrounding objects, including his abandoned sword.

Things were cutting close.

It had been another five minutes of fighting, and yet both of them were still going at it, neither of them willing to give up on their battle.

Hiei because he had Suta...Shadow because he was far too stubborn to begin with.

But Hiei was confident that with a strong will, he could finish this match, and end the battle. Then he could concentrate on breaking the barrier around the glass bottle, getting Suta out, and then getting her close to the barrier that separated the worlds, and allowing her to fix it and herself.

It wouldn't be easy though.

They only had fifteen minutes to spare and it didn't seem as if the battle was going to end soon!

When his thoughts turned to Suta, he instantly glanced towards the bottle to see how she was doing.

He was instantly surprised to see her sitting up, staring at him with glistening tears in her eyes.

'_She's awake! She's okay!'_ he thought, staring at her.

She stared back, almost pleading for him to give up and leave, before he got killed.

Hiei couldn't quit watching her face, and it cost him dearly.

Shadow took the opportunity to cut down on him, and, through instinct Hiei was able to bring his katana up to take the damage.

The big problem though, was that the pressure was too strong, and so his katana was diced in half, left to a mere stub from the blow.

Hiei of course jumped out of the way to prevent the same to happen to his body, and found himself pinned in a tight spot.

He had no weapon on him, and his enemy was fast and vicious.

His thoughts of course turned to the sword Suta gave him, near the glass, but if he attempted to grab it, then Shadow would get him for sure.

So Hiei reverted to his usual reaction.

He glared his meanest, but Shadow glared back, just as dangerously.

This wasn't doing him any good!

If Shadow wanted, he could easily jump and kill him, leaving him to die for sure!

Then where would he be?

Hiei sighed.

There had to be a way to kill this predator.

There just had to be a way.

Shadow stepped closer to the koorime, and smiled.

"I told you you couldn't beat me Hiei. I'm too good." He snickered, raising his blade above his head for a final blow. "But I will comment you on lasting this far. You're the best kill I've ever had."

Hiei spat at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to die?"

"Why Hiei, don't tell me you get the belief you can still win. Your chopped up and you have no weapon. What else would you like me to do? Now sit still so I can slice your head off cleanly. I'll hang it on the wall to remember you by. How's that?"

Hiei was going to reply with another one of his remarks, when he felt something cold and firm slip into his hands.

It had various shapes in it, and he suddenly had an idea to what it was.

'_But how...?'_

Hoping it was what he thought it was, he dragged it out from behind him and jabbed it right through Shadow's chest.

'_Yes!'_

Some how, the other sword he had brought, the one Suta gave him, had slipped into his grip as if it had been there the entire time.

But how...?

Hiei glanced over towards Suta once more, and found her smiling.

He knew then.

Suta, in worry for his safety, had some how triggered her demonic powers.

Those included the same powers her Uncle, Shadow had used, such as telekinesis, or the ability to make objects fly.

Hiei smiled back and returned to the job at hand.

Killing his foe.

He tried to press the sword in further through the chest, but Shadow was far too fast to let him, and jumped away, landing a good five feet away.

He held his stomach in pain, as his blood spilled over his hands like a waterfall.

"That sword...I know that goddamn sword! It was Hinote's, before I killed her! How did you get it?!"

"That's for me to know, and you to die with out." Hiei replied, pulling the sword into a position.

Shadow growled and pulled his own blade forth, no longer caring for his deep wound.

He was prepared to fight to the death, and at this moment, Hiei was ready to do the same.

If he couldn't kill him, then he'd rather die than live on without Suta. That was all there was too it.

But at least now, he had hope.

He had a powerful sword to use, and he's was going to use it to it's potential.

The two fought on again, around the time that Kurama was able to crack the barrier and destroy it.

With a sigh, Kurama stepped up to the glass and began looking for an easy way to crack it.

He could do the usual messy way, but that would splatter glass on the inside of the bottle, and cut Suta up pretty bad...either that or kill her.

So he had to find a way to destroy it from the inside.

That would take a while.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: What do you think? Don't you just hate cliffies! Oh well, at least with this cliffy I'm uploading everything, so there isn't very long to wait! Well, next chapter will be up very soon. Ja Ne!


	18. The Winner

Catse: Here's chaptah numbah eighteen! Yay! Two more and the story is done! Oh well, I guess I better get to work then! Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I would love to own YYH, but I don't. Oh well....

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shadow and Hiei were again evenly matched, but this time in speed, and wounds.

Although Hiei had many wounds over his body, Shadow had the large one and the few, so both were splattering blood about at the usual rate.

The only real difference...Hiei was weaker because he had less blood at the moment.

But other than that, both fought with a rage that could not be beaten.

As Hiei fought, he began to develop an idea.

This sword was especially made for Flame Dancing, but the sword Shadow was using didn't.

Plus, he had noticed a few rice paper lamps lit around the room, giving the lighting required to allow sight.

If he could figure out how to coat the blade in oil...yeah...it might work.

But then, where would he get the oil.

As if on cue, he began to feel tiny drops of a cold liquid-like substance splash down on him as he swung his blade.

When he glanced at his sword, he came to find that it was coated in oil just as he wanted it to be.

Apparently, when the handle was squeezed a certain way, it caused the blade to excrete oil, for the fire.

Hiei snickered.

Yeah...everything was going just right...

He blocked another hit and laughed in Shadow's face, causing the cat to become curious. After all, curiosity killed the cat, and this was no different a situation.

"What's so funny?" Shadow hissed, putting pressure on the blade.

"You can't use a flaming sword can you?" Hiei snickered, applying the same pressure back.

"What!? Of course I can!"

"Then you would have a sword made for it." Hiei replied, glaring at him, a smile on his face.

Shadow's only reply was to growl and increase pressure.

It was as Hiei thought.

Shadow had no idea how to use a flaming sword.

Well then, maybe Hiei could.

He used flames many times before, and burns never bothered him.

Although, to a cat, they probably did.

He jumped up and out of the way of the thrust Shadow used, and leapt up to a ledge next to the rice-paper lamp.

"What the...? Are you crazy! You can't use a flaming sword! It's far too dangerous for you!"

Hiei smiled.

"I live dangerously." He replied, thrusting his blade into the lamp.

Instantly, the flame's devoured the blade, taking it's striking shape as it's own.

Bits of fire dripped off as the oil let go of the metal, and Hiei began to snicker uncontrollably.

"Now let's see what a flaming sword can do."

He jumped down and attacked Shadow head on, striking the blade with a powerful force.

Shadow had a good pressure, unfortunately for him though, his blade couldn't sustain the heavy pressure of a sword that was growing in temperature.

Now it was it's turn to break in half.

Hiei smiled.

Of course, the cat demon refused to loose so easily.

He flipped backwards gingerly and snatched up the second sword, using it to block Hiei's attacks.

Hiei began to laugh when that one too, snapped in half.

It seemed as if the usual metal couldn't take the strength and heat of his blade.

The blade of his sword was so well crafted, with a metal that increased the heat of the flames the more the sword swung.

So Hiei was capable of using a flaming sword like this.

He liked that idea.

It was funny though.

If both he and Shadow could use the Sword Dancing technique, then why was it only him and not Shadow that could use the flames?

Then again, he also had a strange feeling to him, as if a spirit had taken over his body and was using it to their own purpose.

Wait!

That's it!

Hiei had to look at the Kanji on the side of the sword on last time.

**'Protector of the Protector'**

It made sense!

Suta's mother had known that he was going to have to fight with her brother, so she had placed a spirit energy in the blade, for him to use.

He wouldn't have been surprised if it was her spirit inhabiting his body right now, allowing him to use the sword in full flame.

He was the protecter of Suta, and she was the protecter of the two races of being.

He was the protecter of the protecter!

Well then, he was going to live up to the name and do what he was meant to.

Shadow was trapped now.

He slunk against the farthest wall, glaring at the sword as Hiei pressed it up to his pale neck in triumph.

So the winner was declared.

Hiei had won.

Shadow smirked though, and Hiei had to wonder what it was the intelligent cat was up to.

"So you know how to use a Flaming Sword...good for you. But you're already too late. You've only ten minutes now, and there's no way you can get from here and to the barrier in time."

"I'll find a way." Hiei replied, pressing the blade closer.

"Oh well...I guess you have no chance. You see, the glass bottle, with the air, has a certain pressure. Should anything attack the outside, the glass with fly at her and kill her, and then you won't be able to save her or the barrier."

"Why are you doing this anyway? Really hate women?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara stepped in behind Hiei.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei replied.

"What...did you forget? We came with you genius." His punk-like friend replied, hands in pockets. Hiei returned his question with a glare. "We came over here to see if we can kick his ass before you kill him. I still want a piece of him."

"Yeah, I want to show him what's it like to get a real beating!" Kuwabara added, rolling up one of his sleeves.

"Whatever. Just do it quickly." Hiei replied, stepping back, his sword still up.

He'd let them have their fun, but then he would kill him.

There was no dispute about that.

"You want to know why I'm destroying the barrier? I have no care for life! There's nothing left for me! So why should I have to go alone eh? I'm going to take both worlds with me!"

Yusuke stepped up, smirking as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well...I'm sorry but selfish demons don't seem to be the high point of the evening, so if you'll sit still I'll bash your brains in." Yusuke replied sarcastically.

To say the least, Yusuke and Kuwabara gave Shadow such a beating, as to make him feel like a slab of hamburger meat. His skin was beginning to bloat in some spots, where he had been hit too hard for his body to take.

"Okay Hiei. You can finish him off. Me and Kuwabara are done kicking ass." Yusuke added as he walked away, smiling.

"Gladly." Hiei brought the sword down on the fallen demon, and slit his throat, leaving him to die slowly on the floor as the koorime walked away as well.

"You'll never get to her in time. It's all over for you." Shadow laughed one last time, before collapsing limply on the floor.

"And I thought you were a smart feline." Hiei replied, striding away in confidence.

It was now that all the cuts and gashes hurt all at once and he had to sit down to regain his composure over the pain.

By then though, Kurama had already come up with a way to get Suta out.

"We've about five minutes left now, but his should only take a few seconds."

He told them as he slowly pecked at the glass, trying to create a small hole.

"Allow me." Yusuke added, pressing Kurama out of the way.

With his fingers up in the image of a gun, Yusuke concentrated his power into one blast, centered on a low part of the glass bottle.

"Shot Gun!" he shouted, sending a thin beam of blue light through the glass.

It cut a clean hold inside, allowing the air from the outside to flow in slowly.

The glass did splatter and float around the room, but it couldn't cause much damage on Suta's part for it's small size, so she was still safe.

"Thank you Yusuke." Kurama replied, dropping a small seed into the giant bottle.

Instantly, as it landed, it began to grow, and expanded as several vines around the inside.

"Whoa, that's a mean looking rose bush." Yusuke joked, his face pressed up to the glass.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll have your face cut up from the glass." Kurama warned.

Instantly, Yusuke snapped back from the glass, rubbing his nose as if he was glad that it was still there.

Suta looked shocked when she saw the vines around her, but as the plants gently lifted her up into what looked like a rose bud, she began to understand what was happening, and allowed them to do so.

The plant wrapped her up in the bud, and then, off of an instant warning to: "Take cover!" the bottle expanded, and blew up.

Bits of glass flew everywhere, landing everywhere that it could, and finally, after a moment of waiting, they were allowed to stand up with out danger.

The area had been torn up by the glass, but Kurama's plant stood unharmed in the middle of the room.

The Yoko stepped up to the plant, and pressed a hand on the bud, in which opened up to allow him to pull Suta out.

The inside of the plant was velvety and red, like a rose, and Suta gladly climbed out, not liking the fact that she had had to be put in a small space like that.

Then, as if it's job was done, it compressed back into it's seed form, in which Kurama replaced it in his pocket.

"There all done." He added, holding Suta in his arms.

Her instant reaction was to try to get out of his grasp, so as to check on Hiei.

In response, Kurama carried her to him, and scraped some glass away from the area so he could set her down with out worry of her getting cut.

"Oh Hiei! What did he do to you?" she cried, looking his wounds over.

He had several alright, but they didn't seem that bad to him.

That, and she was getting her hands soaked in his blood.

Hiei checked her for any cuts, and then hugged her back, glad that she was alright, but even he knew time was short.

And he let her know it.

"You need to touch the barrier before time runs out." he replied, standing up painfully.

"Yes, and we have very little." Agreed Kurama, looking at his watch.

"How long do we have?" Kuwabara asked, stepping up to the group.

"Not long. Three minutes. Come on, we have to go!"

"Wait!" Suta shouted, causing them to stop.

"What?" Yusuke replied, looking agitated.

"I can get us there."

"What do you mean?" inquired Kurama.

"While I was in the palace, I began to experience a few...things. It's how I got to the alley when my throat was slit, and how I got to my house before he kidnapped me."

She pointed to her uncle, and Hiei figured she had no idea who he was or what relation he was.

But he'd have to tell her later.

"I think my mother was a demon. Because in the past week, my senses have strengthened at an alarming rate...and...when really depressed, I can open a portal."

"Then do it! We have to get there now!" Yusuke shouted, agitated.

"Right." She closed her eyes and concentrated, and in an instant, a red portal opened up right next to her, large enough for their group.

"Come on!" She replied, pressing them through. But she didn't have much strength, so Hiei had to pick her up and carry her.

If not for him, she would have fainted again.

The other's offered to carry her, but Hiei insisted that he would.

After all, if it hadn't been for him, she would have never been caught and brought here.

He only hoped...that they still had enough time to fix everything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: Oh! Another cliffie! Oh well, chapter nineteen is up next, so please be patient. And thanx for reading, everyone! Please review! Ja Ne!


	19. It's Over!

Catse: Here's the next chapter. Everything pretty much gets wrapped up here, so read and enjoy! Thanx!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: Disclaimer's are so boring, so let's get to the story. Besides, you already know I don't own YYH by use of common sense! So why should I have to repeat! On to the story!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They came out to the barrier on the other side of the portal, each of them desperate to finish things quickly.

As it was, they probably only had two minutes left, and they were running out of time.

"Come on Suta. You have to touch the barrier." Kurama insisted, pointing to the pinkish shade of the falling divider of human and demon worlds.

The sky was dark over head, and the full moon glowed brightly, almost menacingly over them.

Shadow was right. The sky did darken as the barrier began to fall.

Suta stood up for a moment staring at the sight before her.

She saw it with an understanding, with a familiarity that seemed unusual in her eyes.

She knew this barrier.

Of course, she had never seen it...but she felt it's energy...and it was the same as her own.

It was familiar to her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dagger flew from behind them and stabbed Suta deep in the back, causing her to collapse on the ground from shock.

Instantly, Hiei was at her side, holding her up as he glared at the wound.

Then he turned his attention to where it had come from.

Amazingly, Shadow was still standing there, looking like hell, but still standing.

He held his neck in pain and blood drained down around his lips, like tiny streams of water from a bucket that has too much.

"Like hell I'm going to let you win!" he announced, pulling a blade up that they hadn't seen before. "I'm going to kill all of you! You'll never fix the barrier!" He screeched.

"Does this guy ever die?!" Yusuke hollered, taking a fighting position.

Hiei was ready to fight again, only Kurama held him back.

"You have fought enough Hiei. It is our turn. Make sure Suta touches the barrier." Then, with out another word, the fox jumped forward and joined the fight with Yusuke and Kuwabara at his side.

The three had really wanted to beat him, and now he had his chance.

"Stupid fox." He whispered, before returning his attention to Suta.

Of course, he couldn't leave the dagger in her back , and upon pulling it out, was disgusted to find an over flow of blood, pouring onto the ground.

"Hiei..." She whispered, her eyes half open.

They look glazed and far off...almost dead...

"Don't speak Suta...You have to touch the barrier."

"Hiei...I'm glad I met you...and I'm sorry I didn't believe you before...about your sister. My uncle told me about her and why you lied to me." She coughed on some blood, and clenched his shirt in her hands as she spoke.

"You knew...."

"Yes...he told me everything...about my family...about you and your sister...He insisted that I would never talk to you again...but I didn't believe him...I never believed him...Hiei...I'm sorry for everything...I did to you...for how I didn't trust you...please...forgive me..."

Her voice trailed off and Hiei found himself pulling her away, to stare at her face.

Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing.

"No...! No you can't die! The barrier hasn't fallen yet! You should still be living! Suta...please don't leave me! Suta..." He picked her hand up and pressed it against the barrier, hoping that it would save her...perhaps give her her life back...

But her eyes remained closed, and her body still...

She was gone...

That was it...

Hiei pulled her close to him, and didn't even care when two perfect red drops fell from his eyes, crystallizing on the ground.

"Suta...Suta...don't leave...I forgive you...how could I not...? Suta...please come back...I...I love you..." and he closed his eyes in pain.

It was strange...

He felt...almost as if the dead weight in his arms wasn't dead ...

He felt a brilliance radiating from her body, and when he opened his eyes he found it glowing...glowing brightly like the sun itself...with just the same white light...

Hiei let go of her body, and watched in awe as it floated up, and then stood up, parallel to the barrier itself, all in mid-air. .

A thin white line slowly slunk out of her chest and into the barrier, growing as the barrier thickened and her body glowed brighter.

The light was so brilliant in fact, that they all had to hide their eyes from the sight, including Shadow, who was beaten even worse now that he had decided to intrude on their group.

But when the light began to fade, Hiei found himself looking up, hope radiating in his eyes that Suta was still alive.

Of course, after that show, she had to still be alive.

She floated down softly, gliding gently like a cherry blossom that had lost it's branch.

When her feet found the floor, she slowly drifted backward, taking a lying position in mid-air.

Hiei stretched out his arms, in order to catch her as she landed.

Everyone else stared on in awe, as they witnessed the beautiful sight.

It was finished, and they had done it.

They had saved the human world, along with beating a powerful foe and finish a dangerous case.

When gravity finally put it's full affects on Suta's body, it sagged into his arms, and her head rolled over to rest on his shoulder.

Hopeful, Hiei reached up to her face, and swept some of her shiny black hair from her eyes.

He hoped she was still living...

She had to be...

Upon the feeling of his touch...her pretty blue eyes opened...now speckled with a hint of gold Hiei had never seen in them before.

"Good morning." She replied with a smile.

"Good morning." Hiei returned, copying the look on her face. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful. There's no more pain."

Hiei had to take a look at her back just to make sure, and found the stab wound gone with out even so much as a scar.

She was alive!

It had to be a miracle.

"Hiei...?"

"Yes."

"You want to know something wonderful?"

Hiei nodded, fighting hard to keep the tears of joy from his eyes.

"You know what I told you in Koenma garden, about the fireflies. Well I _was_ a firefly. It only lasted a second or so...but I was a firefly, and I was leading everyone out of darkness. I even glowed and floated like one!"

Hiei shook his head and hugged the woman he loved so firmly he thought that her bones should have cracked.

But when he let go, she looked up at him with the same radiance she always had and smiled.

"And you know what? I heard what you said, and I love you to."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: Isn't this just sooooooooo sweet! I thought so. Hell, if I keep the reader on and on about a love story, I just have to have a good ending right? The next chapter continues a little bit, but it's sort of short. Well, I better get to updating it right? Ja Ne!


	20. Epilogue

Catse: Well here's the last chapter. I hope you like how the story went. I know I did! Oh well, please review me on what you think of it! I would really appreciate it!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: Congrats! Last disclaimer, for this one anyways. Anyhow, just as usual, I don't own YYH, but I try to make it sound like it would be a series. Here's the chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It's been an entire year since all of that happened, and yet it seems as if it never did.

Suta returned to living in her old home, accepting the fact that her grandfather was dead and she couldn't fear living there any longer.

Although she still seems human, her pupils are thinner and cat like, and she distinguished and excellent sense of smell, almost as good as Hiei and Kurama's. Her speed has increased, and she's finally able to do what her mother always could.

She still teaches at the dojo, and even now, still accepts any students that want to learn her techniques.

Her student Suki, came to live with her, and the both of them had never been happier. In fact, Suki actually returned to school, and when she was attacked by her bullies again, she used a few of the moves Yusuke had taught her. That and she spent time with him whenever she could, so bullies couldn't find an excuse to mess with her ever again. Even children her age new of the notorious punk Uremeshi.

Shadow was arrested and locked away in Spirit World jail, the same place Kurama and Hiei had found themselves after Yusuke had beaten them and returned the sacred items they had stolen.

He still babbles on and on about destroying the barrier and letting the demons loose, only no one ever listens to him any more, and it's been said that he sees things and talks to the walls of his cell when people aren't looking.

Koenma and Botan returned to their usual activities of taking care of Spirit World, and Kuwabara and Yusuke continued theirs...basically...skipping school whenever possible and doing their best to keep out of boredom...and keeping their reputations high.

Yukina still kept residence at Genkai's shrine, only now she was at peace, knowing that her brother was Hiei, and that she didn't have to search for him any longer.

She's still visited by Kuwabara, who seems to have a stronger attachment to her than ever. That, and he does so to spite Hiei, who he knows hates his guts.

Hiei still doesn't take a real home yet, but he's usually found at Suta's home visiting, and some times sleeping over, and at the Dojo, helping to teach what he learned from Suta to the other students that come in. Every once in a while, he'll give the students a show of one of the dances done with the flaming sword Suta had given him. He became very good with it after his match with Shadow, and every time he gives a show, it almost seems as if he gets better.

Funniest part though, is some of the newest students to arrive at the dojo, were Yusuke and Kuwabara, although Kurama stopped in every once in a while to view lessons and pick up on what was going on. They were curious to what it was that Hiei had learned to make him so powerful, so they endured everything they were given in the class. Of course, it took them longer to learn it all because they had no real experience with a sword. Kuwabara still had a lot to learn, even though he knew how to use his to a certain degree, and even now, they can be found on a training field somewhere in Spirit World or Tokyo, fighting each other with use of the abilities they learned.

The barrier was fully repaired after that afternoon, and there had been no cases yet on demons slipping through and reeking havoc. It seemed as if the many cases of demons stopped there, although there were still the powerful ones that managed to find ways into the human world from theirs, and for them, the Spirit Detectives were called out on the case.

And finally, it seemed, Hiei was finally able to find something to keep him busy.

No longer was he so bored he wanted to kill something, say a weak demon or human.

No.

Since meeting Suta, his life has been completely different.

Now, he lives a happy life in the human world, although he still glares almost all the time at anything he can find, just to make him look natural so he doesn't get picked on by the others.

He's taken a large liking to human clothing and food, and most of the time, can be found watching anime's on TV or reading mangas.

But if you should ever pass through Tokyo, just one day on vacation or something, make sure to check into the Flaming Swords Dojo, and perhaps...just perhaps...you might get to learn the Sword Dancing technique so widely used by abused children, and demons willing to learn more about a Dance of Swords.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catse: There you go! The story is finished! I'm so happy! Oh well, like a said before, please review so that I know you all liked the story! Well, Ja Ne for now. I'm sure that sooner or later I'll come up with another story here, but for no, I'm working on a co-op with my cuz Kojika85. It's called Anime Hearts and anyone that has played the PS2 game Kingdom Hearts would most likely like the story. It's done on the same basis, only put to an Anime version. Oh well, see ya later! Ja Ne for now!


End file.
